Piso 6
by L18
Summary: "Cabello cobrizo y desordenado, gritando a todos lados que había follado; ojos azules y penetrantes; unos labios finos y curvados hacia un lado, formando una sexy sonrisa; hombros, pectorales, abdominales y demás que parecían estar hechos de piedra, sin tocarlos, lo podía confirmar... Mil fantasías se formaron en mi cabeza, hasta que me confesó una verdad que me detuvo en seco."
1. Piso 6

**¡Hoooola! Estoy acá con un arranque de locura y lo subí por otro arranque de locura, también. Es un mini fic, rated M, Edward y Bella, pero nada convencional. Tiene alto contenido homosexual, vocabulario "fuerte" y en los próximos capítulos -si ustedes así lo desean- tendrá lemmon, amm, fuerte, también. Bueno, les dejo el primer cap, a ver si les gusta. Me dicen qué les parece con un review, ¿sí? Recién ingresé a clases, así que cuando empiece con los temas más dificiles me será difícil actualizar. Espero que les agrade :D Besos.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos a mi antojo.**

* * *

**Piso 6**

Suspiré y miré de nuevo al retazo de periódico que tenía entre mis manos para asegurarme que era la dirección correcta.

—6...9.—confirmé alzando las cejas y mirando el número del departamento en el piso seis de un edificio acá, en Miami. Limpié el sudor de mi frente, en parte por el calor y por otra debido a los nervios que sentía.

Lamentablemente, hoy mi amiga Alice no pudo acompañarme en esta búsqueda de un departamento en esta enorme ciudad. Ella me ofreció vivir en el suyo, pero me resultaba muy incómodo ya que vivía con Jasper, su novio. Así que decidí no ser un estorbo. Eso me había obligado a buscar un lugar para vivir. Obviamente, iba a compartir la mitad del departamento con una o dos personas más porque no me alcanzaba el dinero suficiente para comprarme uno yo sola.

Todos eran muy caros, en especial en Miami Beach.

—Al menos el edificio se ve moderno y seguro...—exhalé y toqué la puerta tres tímidas veces.

Espere unos segundos mientras miraba el pasadizo. Una señora con su perro ingresaron al ascensor donde yo había salido hace unos segundos y bajaron.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y giré a ver.

_Por todos los dioses..._, pensé al mismo tiempo que olvidaba cómo cerrar la boca. La cual se me secaba de pura sed debido al repentino calor que sentí en ése momento.

Cabello cobrizo y desordenado, gritando a todas direcciones que había estado follando; ojos azules y tan penetrantes como un cuchillo en mantequilla; unos labios finos y curvados hacia un lado, formando una sexy sonrisa; hombros, pectorales, abdominales y demás que parecían estar hechos de piedra, sin tocarlos, lo podía confirmar...

Bajé aún más la mirada y noté que estaba desnudo cuando media cadera suya demostraba que no llevaba bóxer.

La mitad de su cuerpo estaba detrás de la puerta; la otra, alimentando mi vista y dejando hambrienta a mi...

—Eh, ¿hola?—me dijo con la respiración ligeramente agitada y cerré la boca de golpe.

—Esto...—el tono de su voz también me había desconcertado. Tan varonil, tan excitante, tan hipnotizante.

—Yo...—aún seguía como una completa estúpida sin decir nada.

Miró el periódico en mis manos y su sonrisa se extendió.

—Vienes por lo del departamento.—sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en los míos y asentí rápidamente.

Iba a disculparme por haber llegado en un momento inoportuno, hasta que escuchamos a alguien.

—Ed, ¿qué tanto te demoras?—la voz masculina -ligeramente aguda- procedía del interior del departamento.

El adonis que tenía en frente se giró y respondió un "Ya voy" antes de regresar a mí.

—Veo que es un mal momento, puedo volver luego. No hay problema...—las palabras salieron rápidamente de mi boca mientras movía las manos.

—¿Te parecería bueno darte una vuelta y en 10 minutos regresar?—me pidió sonriente.

—Claro, no hay problema.—repetí. Sacudí la cabeza y él esperó a que le dé la espalda para cerrar la puerta. Tardé más de lo normal, así que una vez sola, corrí hacia el ascensor con la cara roja como tomate.

.

Terminé de beber mi botella de agua y la lancé al basurero.

Amarré mi cabello en una coleta alta. El calor me estaba matando y el recuerdo de aquel hombre, también...

Ahora no sabía si adorar o detestar a Alice ya que fue ella quien me recomendó averiguar por este departamento. Bueno, la adoraría depende de cuántas posibilidades tenga de que ése dueño de ojos verdes sea mío, o al menos que me lo folle una vez, dos, tres...

_Detente, Bella._ Me dije a mí misma.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre (el "Ed" de hace unos segundos no me decía mucho…) y ni si quiera lo había visto completamente como para permitirme ilusionarme así con él de esta manera.

Bufé.

Esperé que las puertas del ascensor se abran para rubio musculoso salió de ahí con una gran sonrisa. Era muy apuesto... ¿Acaso estaba en un edificio o en una agencia de modelos de Calvin Klein?

Sacudí la cabeza e ingresé a las cuatro paredes metálicas para dirigirme al piso 6.

Inhalé hondo por segunda vez, rogando no interrumpirlo de nuevo. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos, los consideré suficiente...

El dios americano de hace instantes me recibió otra vez.

La misma sonrisa, el mismo peinado y el mismo formado torso desnudo... Ahora, para mi mala suerte, pero bien para mi salud mental, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros gastados. La perfecta V de sus filudas caderas sujetaban la pretina que se hallaba muy debajo de lo usual, a punto de mostrar lo que quería saborear en estos momentos.

Ah, sí, y estaba descalzo.

Sus grandes y blanquecinos pies me hacían pensar cosas indebidas…

—Bueno, ahora sí estamos solos.—sonrió y abrió por completo su puerta, haciéndose a un lado.—Adelante.—me ofreció pasar y lo hice luego de asentir.

_"Estamos solos..."_ Muchas ideas se formaron en mi cabeza. Desde las más sádicas hasta las más tiernas.

Ésas dos palabras bien podían significar "follaremos duro", como también un simple "Conversemos". Podíamos combinar ambas, ¿no?

—Toma asiento.—caminamos hacia el living del espacioso departamento y lo obedecí, sentándome en uno de los tres sillones de cuero negro.—Me llamo Edward Cullen.—se sentó frente a mí y volvió a sonreírme.

Es tan risueño...

—Oh.—alzó las cejas como si se hubiera olvidado de algo.—¿Deseas tomar algo?—_Tu verga, ¿puede ser?_—Tengo agua, té helado, whisky...—comenzó a nombrar y sonreí cuando nombró mi licor favorito.

¿Acaso le gustaría embriagarme? Si es así, que lo haga solo si luego se aprovechará de mí...

—No, gracias. Ya tomé agua cuando di una vuelta.—le dije.

—Lamento que tuvieras que retirarte, pero estuve ocupado. Creo que debí poner en aviso "Citas con llamada previa".—reímos.

—No te preocupes.—me encogí de hombros y me dediqué a observar el resto del departamento.

La decoración vanguardista se basaba en los colores blanco, rojo y negro. Solo el rojo era mi favorito, pero combinaba muy bien con los demás.

—¿Tu nombre es...?—me preguntó y lo miré.

—Bella. Bella Swan.

—Bueno, Bella, ¿te gustaría conocer los espacios?—mis ojos se enfocaron en su pecho desnudo y asentí mientras nos poníamos de pie.—Eh, antes que nada...—se pasó la mano por el cabello y evité babear con todas mis fuerzas.—Hay algo que debo decirte respecto a mí...—desvió la mirada con una sonrisa algo incómoda.

Trataba de confesarme algo. Me detuve y lo miré confundida.

_¿Algo respecto a mí? ¿Algo malo? ¿Acaso era un asesino en serie? ¿O un violador?_ Pues, la última opción no se me hacía tan terrorífica del todo.

—Claro, dime.—le sonreí con confianza.

—Soy gay.—me sonrió con ternura.

_Vale._

_Bien, Bella._

_¿Aprendiste la lección de no ilusionarte antes de conocer a las personas?_

_Sí y con autocachetada incluida._

_Mierda._

_Con razón tanta perfección..._

Aún así seguía imaginándome gritando su nombre mientras él me follaba duro contra la única pared negra que resaltaba en el living.

—¿No... hay problema con ello, ¿cierto?—me miró esperando una respuesta. Su mirada era un poco tímida, como si esperara que salga corriendo del lugar.

—Obviamente, no.—hice un mohín y rodé los ojos.—Estamos en el siglo XXI. A parte, soy _open mind_ e incluso tengo un amigo homosexual. No juzgo los gustos ni pensamientos de nadie.—concluí con una sonrisa y él me devolvió una más tierna que la anterior. Claro que tenía un amigo gay: Jacob. Fui la primera en saberlo ya que era su mejor amiga, y nuestra amistad no cambió por eso. Al contrario, nos adorábamos más que nunca.

—Es reconfortante oír eso luego de que la última persona en preguntar por el departamento, casi se desmaya cuando se lo dije. —caminamos hacia lo que era la cocina.

Demasiado elegante a mi parecer… ¿Me alcanzaría el dinero para pagar aunque sea la mitad? Bueno, sea como sea, viviré aquí.—Muchas personas le tienen fobia cuando se enteran que uno está en el "otro equipo". —hizo las comillas con las manos y soltó una carcajada.

Mostré una sonrisa fingida. La verdad, rogaba porque regrese al "primer equipo".

¿Por qué tenía que ser gay? ¿Por qué él?

Demonios, mi mala suerte con los hombres había llegado a su punto extremo. Esto me iba a causar una frustración sexual inigualable en su historia. Felizmente, Firuláis era muy efectivo. Eso de que tu mamá trabaje en un sex shop dejaba de ser tan terrorífico cuando inicias tu vida sexual. Mi consolador, uno de los más caros y que ofrecían mayor placer, según Reneé, era el mejor regalo que me pudo dar mi madre.

A partir de hoy, sería mi compañía. Gracias, Edward.

Continuó enseñándome cada rincón principal del departamento, puesto que él aún no sabía si estaba dispuesta a poder pagar la cantidad que ofreció luego de que me mostrara el pequeño balcón-terraza. Tenía una espectacular vista al mar Atlántico al cual estaría encantada de apreciar mientras Edward me daba durísimo por detrás...

Cuando le confirmé que iba a alquilar la mitad, y por lo tanto, sería su compañera de departamento, Edward se alegró mucho. Comenzamos a intercambiar algunas preguntas, para conocernos mejor. Supe que él trabajaba como entrenador en un gimnasio famoso de la ciudad y por eso confirmé su cuerpo atlético de infarto, estaba "compromeltero" (así dijo cuando comentó que tenía algo con un tal James, pero no era muy serio) y eso disminuyó mis ánimos, pero aún quedaban esperanzas.

Yo le comenté que llegué a Miami porque mi amiga y yo pensábamos abrir una tienda de ropa diseñada por ella, obviamente yo solo trabajaría como la gerente y contadora del pequeño local, puesto que había estudiado para eso. Nos fue muy bien con nuestra primera tienda en New York, (ahora manejada por Rosalie, nuestra amiga-hermana) así que decidimos traer nuestra locura a la capital floridense.

Edward estaba maravillado con cada cosa que le contaba, así como yo con él. Nos llevábamos muy bien incluso siendo aún dos completos desconocidos. Sabía que era en parte por haber "aceptado" y no despreciado su orientación sexual... Pero yo tenía otros motivos.

Me quedaba muy en claro que las posibilidades de tener una relación como pareja eran escasas en comparación a las posibilidades de follármelo aunque sea una vez. Tampoco buscaba estar en una, pero con este hombre, si sus ojos azules grizáceos me lo pedían, podía incluso casarme a pesar que eso no esté en mis planes.

Quedamos en que podía traer mis cosas cuando desee y le avisé que en 3 días estaría aquí con la mayoría de ellas. Ése hombre hacía algo en mí que lo único que quería era estar cerca de él. Si no podía tocar, aunque sea podía comerlo con la mirada.

.

—Debo agradecerle mil veces a Jasper por ése anuncio del periódico.—le comenté a Alice mientras entraba a su departamento, directo a mi habitación. La sonrisa en mi cara indicó que algo muy bueno había pasado. Oh, y sí que lo pasó.

—¿El que te di esta mañana?—dio unos saltitos hasta llegar a donde me encontraba y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Asentí mientras sacaba las maletas del pequeño armario.—Debes agradecerme a mí, fui yo la que le dije que andabas buscando departamento, y me pareció muy bueno por la zona, encima solo vive un chico...

—Gracias, Al, ¿te digo algo? Es gay.—rodé los ojos y lancé mi ropa a la cama. De reojo noté que los ojos de Alice se abrían como platos y su mandíbula estuvo a punto de chocar el suelo.—No te preocupes, nos llevamos muy bien.

—Pero...—torció el gesto.—¿Por qué alistas tus maletas? ¿Acaso ya te vas?—alzó una ceja con un dejo de tristeza en el rostro.

Dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—No.—fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza.—Pff, estoy loca.—ignoré por completo mi desorden y fui donde ella.—Alice, no te imaginas tremendo hombre que resultó ser el dueño...—me mordí el labio recordando los 8 cuadraditos que formaban el abdomen de Edward.

—Casi hombre.—agregó con un gesto.

—Bueno, sí. Pero, Al... Obviamente, que sea gay, resulta un problema para mí. Lo tomaré como un desafío.—nos dirigimos hacia la cocina. Comenzaba a sentir hambre. Alice estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero continué.—Estoy soltera, estoy en Miami y necesito algo de diversión.—la miré.

—¡Claro que lo necesitas, Bells!—sacó una cerveza de la refrigeradora y se sentó en el mostrador.—Es solo que no me imagino en tu situación... ¡Debe ser frustrante!

—Lo es, pero ya quedamos en un acuerdo.—saqué un pedazo de lasaña que había quedado de anoche y la metí en el microondas.—En 3 días viviré con el único entrenador de gimnasio que dejó mis bragas como una piscina.

Reímos y luego ella suspiró.

—Te extrañaré.—sus cejas cayeron y bebió de la botella antes de hablar.—Estarás cerca, ¿cierto?

—Igual yo, Al. —fui a abrazarla.—El departamento está en la calle 13 con avenida Collins... Si no me equivoco, es a unas 5 cuadras de por acá.—entrecerré los ojos no muy segura.

—Está cerquísima a la playa, maldita.—pataleó y volvimos a reír.

—Y todo gracias a ti, querida.—escuché el timbre del microondas y fui sonriente a sacar mi lasaña.

* * *

**Si les gustó o desean que continúe, me dejan review, ¿vale? :) Sino, bueno, me avisan para borrarlo de una vez, jaja. Nos leemos!**


	2. New Girl

**Traigo el 2do cap a pedido de los 2 reviews y un comentario que recibí por Twitter, jajaj. Recuerden que: e****s un mini fic, rated M, Edward y Bella, pero nada convencional. Tiene alto contenido homosexual********, vocabulario grosero ********y en los próximos capítulos tendrá lemmon.**

* * *

_******"New Girl"**_

Pasaron exactamente tres días y yo ya me encontraba otra vez frente a mi nuevo departamento.

Alice me quiso ayudar con la mudanza, a pesar que eran pocas cosas las que tenía (casi todo era ropa y libros), pero supe que su ayuda no era simple solidaridad, sino que moría de la curiosidad por conocer a mi sexy compañero. Y bueno, ¿quién no lo estaría luego de la divinidad y adoración con la que hablé al describirlo?

—Espero que no esté ocupado... Me olvidé de preguntarle a qué hora podía venir.—me mordí el labio antes de tocar el timbre y miré a Alice.

Ella se encogió de hombros, iba a decirme algo, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Retuve el aire por unos segundos cuando fue Edward quien nos recibió. Era de esperarse que salga él, pero aún no superaba su perfección. ¿Qué tenía este tipo en los genes? ¿Acaso tenía sangre de Zeus y Afrodita?

Su belleza no era humana.

—Hey, Bella.—me sonrió y luego miró a Alice.—Hola.

—Edward...—lo saludé cuando mi cerebro reaccionó.—Eh, vine... Te dije el otro día que hoy traería mis cosas y...—volví a morderme el labio cuando noté que no estaba segura de lo que decía.

—Claro.—asintió al ver mis maletas y algunas cajas.—Yo estoy a punto de ir al gimnasio, regresaré en unas horas.—me comentó con una blanca sonrisa.—Puedes ir acomodándote; ya conoces tu habitación.—noté la gran mochila que colgaba de su hombro. Traía ropa deportiva, obviamente, pero igual tenía ésa elegancia que solo él podía manejar.

—Oh, está bien. Cuando regreses ya estará todo listo.—le devolví la sonrisa. Alice toció ligeramente.—Cierto, Edward, ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga. Vino hoy a ayudarme.—mientras hablaba, señalé a Al.—Alice, él es Edward Cullen...—no supe cómo presentarlo. ¿El gay que me vuelve loca? Ella ya lo sabía.

—Mucho gusto, Alice.—le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó. Me resultó inevitable retirar la mirada de sus hermosos y duros bíceps flexionarse.

—El gusto es mío.—respondió la pequeña con su típica voz aguda y una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, debo irme. Las dejo.—pasó por entre nosotras y se fue. Así de rápido.

Cuando Alice cerró la puerta detrás suyo, su rostro se iluminó al ver el interior del lugar.

—Está hermoso, eh.—dijo aprobando mi nuevo habitad.—¿No te está cobrando mucho por esto?—alzó una ceja.

—Un poco más de lo que tenía pensado, pero sí podré pagarlo si nos va igual de bien que en New York.—me encogí de hombros. Caminamos hasta mi habitación y también aprobó que sea grande.—Bueno...—sonreí.—Lo viste. ¿Qué dices?—le pregunté y ella supo que me refería a Edward.

—¿Estás segura que es gay?—se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas.—Es que si no me lo decías, juraría que era el hombre perfecto.

Exhalé y rodé los ojos mientras colocaba los libros en mi pequeña biblioteca.

—Lo es, Alice, lo es. Un poco desviado, pero lo es.—le dije.

—Me preocupa tu estabilidad mental, amiga...—comentó preocupada y alcé una ceja.—Me refiero a que, tienes a tremendo "amigo" y no puedes hacer nada porque a él simplemente le gusta que le metan el...—le tiré un libro por la cabeza antes que continúe.—¡Auch! ¿Ves? Ya estás recurriendo a la violencia por la frustración...—se sobó donde la golpeé y reí.

—Sé que me frustraré, y mucho...—torcí el gesto.—Por eso traje a Firuláis conmigo, lo necesito como nunca.—seguí acomodando mis libros.—Pero te lo juro, Alice Brandon, ése hombre me follará a _mí_ en poco tiempo.—sonreí para mí misma mientras me imaginaba el cuerpo de Edward apoderándose del mío por su propia voluntad. Tal vez yo no era la mujer más atractiva teniendo en cuenta las supermodelos que se ven en todos lados aquí en Miami (y todas las que habrían en el gimnasio donde él trabaja), pero estoy segura que Edward algún día, no muy lejano, se sentirá excitado por mí y yo estaré completamente dispuesta a saciar su sed.

—Suenas muy segura.—dijo ella con otra sonrisa.—Mucho éxito en eso. Sé que terminarás con el culo rojo por culpa de ése tal Cullen.—me alentó con una sonrisa emocionada. Otra vez le cayó un libro por la cabeza, pero por dentro estaba rogando que sus palabras sean realidad muy pronto. Que Edward me deje el culo rojo, morado, azul, ¡de todos los colores con tal que sea por sus embestidas!

.

.

.

Estaba terminando el quinto cigarrillo, muy tranquila en el balcón, apreciando la hermosa vista el atardecer, hasta que escuché la puerta abrirse.

_Debe ser Edward._

Volví a la sala y me encontré con Cullen y el mismo chico que me había encontrado saliendo del ascensor hace unos días.

—Hola, Bella.—me saludó el dios entre risas. Al parecer estaba muy divertida la conversación de los dos.

El rubio de ojos caramelo me miró sorprendido.

—¿Es ella de quien me hablaste, Ed?—lo miró y él asintió.

Su voz era la misma que escuché en aquel primer bochornoso encuentro con Edward. Él estaba desnudo ése día, y el rubio lo llamó cuando me atendía... ¿Acaso ellos estaban follando y los interrumpí?

_Oh, mierda, eso pasó. ¡Qué vergüenza!_

—Ella es Bella Swan, mi nueva compañera de habitación.—me presentí Edward y fui donde el rubio para saludarlo.—Bella, él es James,—se mordió el labio mientras buscaba una palabra. Supe que el rubio musculoso no estaba enterado que Edward no lo tomaba muy en serio...—trabaja conmigo en el gimnasio.—fue lo único que dije y asentí.

—Mucho gusto, James.—le dije con una sonrisa y él me tomó de los hombros para darme un beso en ambas mejillas. Me tomó por sorpresa.

—El gusto es mío, querida.—juntó las manos con una gran sonrisa.—Al fin mi Ed no se quedará tan solito...—lo miró y luego regresó a mí.—No me gusta dejarlo por las noches, pero debo trabajar.—suspiró y rodó los ojos. _¿También trabajaba en la noche? ¿De qué?_, me pregunté, pero por alguna razón, sería bueno no saberlo.

_No te preocupes_, quise decirle, _lo cuidaré muuuy bien..._

Reí.

—Tranquilo, acá tiene a una buena amiga.—le dije y ambos rieron. La sonrisa de Edward era tan bella... Y me fascinó aún más que yo misma haya provocado ése gesto con mis palabras.

—¡Eso me parece perfecto!—James dio un pequeño brinco antes de regresar con el dueño de mis últimos sueños húmedos.

Por un minuto, sus palabras me dejaron desconcertada. ¿Acaso Edward era lo suficientemente impune al atractivo de las mujeres que ni su novio dudaba que conviva con una? Mi frustración aumentó una rayita más.

—Bella,—me llamó el de cabellos cobrizos y mi atención se enfocó en él rápidamente.—sabes que puedes andar en el departamento como en tu propia casa.—me dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a James. Tragué con fuerza.

_¿Puedo andar en tu habitación también?_, me pregunté. Incluso mi voz interna sonó débil.

—Nosotros iremos un rato adentro.—se pasó la mano por el cabello y James se mordió el labio.—Ahora volvemos para conversar.—comentó.

—Claro...—asentí mientras me sentaba en el sofá. Al menos fingiría ver televisión mientras James ocupaba mi futuro lugar.—Estaré aquí.

Los vi desaparecer por el pasadizo y puse mala cara.

Mierda. Debía saber que iba a ver estas escenas y muy seguido. No era homofóbica, ver a James con Edward no me molestaba... Era el hecho de ver al chico que me encantaba con otro. Podía ser con otra, y aún así tendría la misma expresión que ahora. Y no solo era verlos, sino también oírlos mientras se daban duro.

No pasó mucho tiempo para escuchar los gemidos y jadeos de ambos.

Llevé un par de almohadas a mis oídos mientras enfocaba mi vista en el plasma, pero fue en vano. Aún los oía.

Podía reconocer los gemidos de James más fuertes que los de Edward -que eran el sonido más sexy y excitante que había escuchado- y eso me hizo recordar en las palabras de Alice: "_...a él simplemente le gusta que le metan el..."_ Pero los sonidos de James eran como de alguien recibiendo... ¿Era Edward quien provocaba aquellos gritos? _Por las barbas de Zeus..._Imaginarme a Edward culeando a alguien no era tan extraño como imaginármelo siendo culeado por otro. Mi nivel de frustración disminuyó dos rayitas y mi excitación aumentó tres.

Igual. Aún seguía fastidiada por no ser yo la culeada por Cullen.

Aumenté el volumen de la televisión.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y salieron de la mano, sonrientes como debí imaginármelo. Ambos estaban con el cabello húmedo, tal vez habrían tomado una ducha.

—Bueno, querida Bella, debo irme.—se acercó a mí y volvió a despedirse con dos besos.—Cuida mucho a mi Ed, por favor.—me pidió entre risas.

—Adiós, James. Claro.—asentí riendo.

Edward lo acompañó hasta la puerta, se despidieron y luego vino a sentarse al sofá conmigo. Me acomodé para darle espacio, aunque me estaba controlando para no saltar sobre él.

—¿Qué ves?—me preguntó mirando a la televisión. Demoré un par de segundos en quitar la vista de su rostro y enfocarlos en la pantalla. —Amm...—no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba viendo, hasta que reconocí a Zoey Deschanel.—"_New Girl_".—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Nunca he visto ésa serie, James siempre me dice que es muy buena.—rodó los ojos y reímos.—Hoy será motivo para verla.—me miró y luego volvió a la tv.

—Ujum.—asentí mordiéndome los labios.

_¡Joder, Cullen! ¡Regresa al clóset, por favor!_

Mientras mirábamos "New Girl" conversamos, conociéndonos aún más. Me contó que hoy una chica nueva intentó besarlo, pero felizmente se alejó y le comentó lo que era antes que llegue a más, aún así insistió. "Agradecí que James aparezca en ése momento" me dijo "La chica aún no creía que lo fuera" sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Le pregunté si eso le pasaba a menudo. Se sonrojó, ladeó la cabeza a ambos lados -se veía tierno haciendo eso- y me comentó que era la segunda vez al mes que le pasaba. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había pasado eso en el año.

Si no fuera por James, las tipas que se le lanzaron encima no hubieran confirmado o sabido que Edward era gay. ¿Podía fingir que yo no lo sabía e imitarlas? James no podría venir a rescatarlo si lo hago...

—¿Hoy no tienes planeado salir? Es viernes.—me preguntó mientras se acercaba a la refrigeradora. Sacó una lata de bebida energizante y tomó de ella. Noté cómo su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba con cada sorbo, una gota de la bebida se derramó por la comisura de su labio y llevó su pulgar para limpiarlo y luego chuparlo con su lengua. _¡Maldita sea, debe estar haciéndolo a propósito! —_¿Mmm?—me preguntó alzando las cejas al ver que no respondía. Apagué la cámara lenta con la que lo estaba filmando en mi mente y hablé:

—Ah, no...—negué con la cabeza.—Alice salió a cenar con su novio y soy nueva en la ciudad, así que no tengo la menor idea de dónde ir.—me reí de mi misma y me encogí de hombros.

—Pensé que llevabas tiempo acá.—me miró confundido. Me ofreció algo para tomar y le pedí lo mismo que bebió hace unos segundos. Pronto tendría que ir a comprar mis propios víveres.—¿Hace cuánto llegaste a Miami?—regresó al sofá y cruzó las piernas. Genial.

—Hace una semana, aproximadamente.—bebí.—Es como un viaje de vacaciones-negocios porque el próximo mes comenzaremos a trabajar en el nuevo local.—le comenté.

—Eso es interesante.—me dijo sincero. Ahora fue su turno de preguntarme a mí. Le dije dónde iba a estar nuestro local, todo ya estaba construido, solo faltaba que llegue la ropa de Alice e inaugurarlo. Lo invité a la inauguración y me dijo que sin dudarlo iría.

Es tan fácil conversar con él. Es más, creo que ya lo consideraba como un amigo y él también a mí. Eso era un avance. _¡Vamos, Bella, en una semana te obligará a estar en cuatro! ¡Tú puedes!_ me alenté mentalmente.

.

Nunca había hecho esta locura. Ni siquiera en las reuniones de Alice. Bueno, obviamente ahí nunca lo haría. Tal vez fue la bebida energizante que Edward me acababa de dar hace media hora. La cafeína me afectaba mucho, eso lo sabía desde chica. ¿No será muy rápido? ¿Y si termina arrepintiéndose por haber recibido a una demente en su departamento?

_Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás._

Tomé aire profundamente. Sentí como unas gotas de agua caían desde mi cabello hasta la punta de mis pies. Me quité la toalla que llevaba encima y salí de la habitación.

Caminé lentamente por el pasadizo, recordando todas las veces que chillé mientras Alice me depilaba por completo la pobre piel sensible de mi vagina. El dolor valdrá la pena si Edward enfoca sus preciosos ojos azules en ella.

Apreté los puños y los solté antes de doblar la esquina y salir al living.

Ahí estaba Cullen, con su laptop encima de su regazo mientras su lindo culo reposaba en el sofá.

Sin mirarlo, continué caminando cuando me aseguré que me había visto y fui a la cocina.

—¡Bella!—exclamó y me congelé. _Carajo, carajo, carajo, que espere a que me vista si piensa echarme a patadas..._—Te olvidaste algo antes de salir.—escuché su risa y suspiré frustrado. No esperaba que se ría, esperaba que su mirada y su verga se enfoquen en mí.

Me serví un vaso con agua y regresé al living.

Puedo apostar por Firuláis que sus ojos se posaron en mis tetas antes de enfocarse los ojos. ¡Lo juro!

—Lo siento, es que... necesitaba tomar una pastilla y fui a buscar agua.—mentí mientras me paraba frente a él.

—¿Sueles andar desnuda?—la sonrisa torcida seguía en su rostro y sus ojos regresaron a la pantalla de su laptop.

Gruñí por dentro.

—Ammm, sí.—volví a mentir.—Si te molesta, puedo dejar de hacerlo...—otra mentira mientras me mordía el labio.

Esta vez, sus ojos fueron directos a los míos. ¡Mierda!

—No. Yo también suelo hacerlo.—me respondió con otra sonrisa.

—Oh...—le devolví el gesto y junté las piernas sin que lo note.

Regresé a mi habitación y busqué como loca a Firuláis.

* * *

**Jeje, espero que les haya gustado el cap. No habrá lemmon hasta en 2 capítulos... Pero Edward va a dudar cada vez más conforme Bella siga con sus locuras. Tal vez mañana actualice, si así lo desean :)**

**Besos**


	3. Yoga

**Tercer capítulo para todas las que lo pidieron :) Gracias por dejar sus reviews, jaja. Me encanta que se rían con lo que escribo, espero hacer lo mismo con este cap. Recuerden que: es un mini fic, rated M, Edward y Bella, pero nada convencional. Tiene alto contenido homosexual, vocabulario grosero y en los próximos capítulos tendrá lemmon.**

* * *

**Yoga**

Habían pasado dos días desde mi mudanza a este nuevo departamento en Miami Beach.

Nivel de frustración sexual: 15 rayitas de 20. Las otras 5 fueron saciadas por Firuláis. Debía darle un respiro a mi juguete... Incluso ayer lo usé un par de veces, eso era un nuevo récord.

Había aprovechado el domingo para ir de compras y comprarme cosas para mi nuevo departamento. En especial comida, cosas para el baño, y más tonteras. Abrí la puerta para entrar al depa con todas las bolsas en los brazos y me encontré con un moreno alto de piel bronceada. Muy atractivo, pero antes de continuar con mis pensamientos sucios, recordé lo que significaba cada hombre que me encuentre en este lugar: debe ser gay.

—Oh. Hola.—lo saludé aún con curiosidad de saber quién era. ¿Algún amigo de Edward? ¿O alguien del gimnasio? ¿Su... "amante"? No tenía la menor idea, pero eso su presencia me confirmó que Edward estaba en casa.

—Hola.—me respondió con un acento ¿italiano? Debía ser italiano. Era un tipo gigante de músculos gigantes, también.

—¿Edward está contigo?—lo miré mientras dejaba algunas bolsas en la cocina.

—Eduardo está...—señaló con la cabeza hacia el pasadizo que llevaba a las habitaciones y me sonrió sin saber qué más decirme.

_Eduardo_... Al parecer no hablaba muy bien el inglés porque su acento italiano era muy fuerte.

—Vale.—asentí y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Estaba ordenando las cosas que me había comprado, hasta que dos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

—¿Bella?—era Edward. Abrió mi puerta y giré a mirarlo.

—Hola, dime. —sonreí.— Amm, voy a salir con Demetri, el chico que estaba afuera.—señaló con la cabeza hacia afuera.

—Ujum.—asentí.

—Vamos a ir a hacer yoga y quería saber si no tienes nada que hacer... Puedes acompañarnos.—se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Gracias, Zeus. No era muy fanática de los rituales, ejercicios, o lo que sea ésa mierda. Pero, ¿cómo negarme a aceptar hacerlo si aquellos ojos azules me lo pedían? No tendría alma para decirle que no.

—Mmm, tenía planeado dormir toda la tarde, pero creo que es más productivo algo de yoga.—acepté y su sonrisa aumentó.

—Vale, en unos minutos nos vamos.—se fue e inmediatamente fui a cambiarme de ropa.

.

Edward y Demetri se la pasaron hablando en italiano todo el camino. Mi bello adonis sumaba puntos con hablando en ése idioma que me resultaba tan sexy y provocador... ¿Cómo será que me diga palabras sucias en italiano? Grr, me vendría tan solo con una palabra.

—Oh, por cierto.—Edward me dijo y lo miré.—No es cualquier clase de yoga...—se pasó la mano por el cabello y me mordí el labio. ¿Qué "clase de yoga" era?—Debemos estar desnudos en esta sesión.—me informó y alcé las cejas.

_¿¡Desnudos!? ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Por qué no me avisó con tiempo?_ Carajo, me hubiera depilado las piernas antes de salir... No tenía muchos vellos, pero debía estar perfecta si iba a estar desnuda frente a él. Maldita sea.

—No hay problema... Será divertido.—dije no muy convencida y entramos al lugar.

Vale, era la segunda vez que aparecía desnuda frente a Edward, pero al menos él también lo estaría. Joder, ¡Edward desnudo...! Valdría la pena aparecer como vine al mundo ante varias personas haciendo poses ridículas si a cambio podría ver el paquete que se mandaba Cullen. Claro, pronto estaríamos desnudos también, pero haciendo poses más placenteras... Los dos solos... En nuestro departamento...

Me crucé de brazos encima de mi pecho desnudo una vez que me quité la ropa y salí al salón. Habían espejos en tres de las cuatro paredes, por lo que no podía pasar desapercibida ante nadie. Noté que Edward aún no salía de los vestidores, por lo que me distraje mirando a quiénes más estaban en esta clase. Tres chicas, 2 señoras, 5 hombres que parecían tener 30 años... Evité mirarles la verga por simple estética, ya que no estaba segura si eso estaba permitido o no. Sería una vergüenza que me echen por hacerlo.

Demetri salió y se acercó a mí al verme. Vale, soy mujer, soltera y con una mente indecente, así que me resultó imposible no mirarle el paquete. Duró solo un segundo, me aseguré que no la tenía tan grande como me la imaginaba, y luego le devolví la sonrisa. Ahora entendía por qué era gay.

Aún estaba esperando a Edward.

Me sentía nerviosa. Si tenía el pito igual al de Demetri, tendríamos serios problemas... Por lo usual, las pocas parejas que tuve, tenían una polla de tamaño considerable. Pero de Edward, esperaba más. Mucho más. Espero que no me decepcione...

...Y no lo hizo cuando salió de los vestidores. Ni siquiera supe que había salido hasta que sentí dos grandes manos en mis hombros.

—Tranquila, Bella.—masajeó por unos segundos antes que voltee a mirarlo.—Solo relájate.—me sonrió y asentí.

Me bastó mirar su rostro para luego bajar la vista y asegurarme de algo vital, como lo era su verga. ¿Era acaso su tercera pierna? _Divino Zeus, gracias por encomendarme a uno de tus hijos... Esta te la debo_, miré al cielo y luego una sonrisa pervertida se formó en mi rostro cuando giré.

Cuando el profesor, un joven latino de aproximadamente mi edad, ingresó a la clase, todos tomamos nuestros puestos. Lamentablemente, a Demetri le tocó estar al lado de Edward y a mí frente a él. Demonios, ¡yo quería apreciar todo su cuerpo mientras posaba! Torcí el gesto y me senté en la esterilla mientras recibíamos las indicaciones.

Empezamos con las típicas poses ridículas... que dejaron de ser ridículas y comenzar a ser vergonzosas cuando recordaba que todo mi trasero estaba frente a los ojos azules que me volvían loca. Por momentos me encantaba, como cuando nos poníamos de pie, separábamos las piernas y tomábamos nuestros tobillos. Obviamente, todo mi culo quedaba expuesto, pero felizmente él no podía verlo. Aunque yo me gané con toda su espalda perfectamente delineada por los músculos que tanto trabajaba en el gimnasio.

Cada cierto rato cambiábamos de pose. Me caí unas cuantas veces cuando no podía mantener el equilibrio y Edward se burló de mí. Su risa, me dio risa.

—¿Estás bien?—me preguntó solo moviendo los labios. Estábamos en un silencio absoluto, así que no hizo ruido. Asentí mientras volvía a mi posición, cada vez más cómoda de estar desnuda frente a él y casi una docena de personas más.

Llegamos a la posición que me dejó con las mejillas coloradas. Todos nos pusimos sobre nuestras rodillas, como en la pose de perrito, y debíamos alzar la pierna derecha lo más alto que podíamos. Ahora mi coño y mi culo quedaban a su vista. Excelente. _¿Qué esperas para venir a clavármela?_, me pregunté frustrada.

Mi pose favorita fue cuando tuvimos que colocarnos de rodilla y doblar el cuerpo hacia atrás para tomar nuestros tobillos otra vez. Pude ver su paquetote caer en el centro de su cuerpo, obviamente, él no notó que lo estaba mirando, tampoco cuando me mordí los labios y mi respiración se aceleró. Cada minuto que duró ésa posición imaginaba mi mano masturbando su bate y sentir cómo se endurecía ante mi contacto... _Ay, Edward, ay, Edward_, suspiré.

Terminamos las clases y regresamos a casa caminando por el malecón. Aún estaba soleado allá afuera y la brisa del mar nos acompañó en nuestro paseo directo a casa. Esta vez, los 3 comentábamos sobre la relajante experiencia que tuvimos hace unos minutos. Edward le traducía a Demetri lo que yo comentaba y a mí lo de él, mientras lo miraba maravillada. No podía confirmar que comenzaba a sentir algo hacia él, simplemente me sentía atraída por su cuerpo y fascinada con cada aspecto suyo. Me preguntaba qué más debía hacer (a parte de estar desnuda frente a él por más de una hora) para llamar su atención como algo más que amiga. ¿Debía decirle lo que quería? Eso no iba a pasar. Esperaba que él se dé cuenta y venga a mí por sus propios medios. Pero había algo más que me hacía las cosas más difíciles: su homosexualidad.

Exhalé frustrada.

Eso me hizo recordar que debo comprarle nuevas pilas para Firuláis...

Era de esperarse que Edward y Demetri follaran el día de hoy. Lo peor es que yo me encontraba en mi habitación, y la de Edward quedaba frente a la mía. Podía escuchar con más claridad sus gemidos, incluso escuché el intercambio de palabras italianas mezcladas con jadeos, como "Papi", "Cazzo, Eduardo" o "Forza"... Esto era un castigo. Comenzaba a excitarme tan solo con sus gemidos, mi coño latía como un corazón con taquicardia y para mortificarme más, mi consolador ya no tenía batería. No pretendía usar mi mano, no teniendo dos penes en la habitación siguiente.

_Ni se te ocurra, Bella_, pensé antes de meterme a la ducha para luego ir a dormir.

.

.

El lunes me levanté cuando escuché que Edward y su "amiguito" se despedían. ¿Demetri se quedó toda la noche? Luego de la ducha no escuché nada porque caí en un sueño pesado, pero no podía creer que el italiano se haya quedado hasta el día siguiente. ¿Qué pensará James si se entera?

Salí de mi habitación para ir a desayunar luego de asearme y mis pezones se erizaron inmediatamente cuando encontré a Edward desnudo en la cocina, sentado y tomando café mientras leía el periódico.

Desnudo como en la clase de yoga, solo que ahora para mí solo.

—Buenos días.—caminé sonriente mientras iba a la refrigeradora.

—Bella.—me saludó y continuó leyendo.

—¿Todo bien?**—**le pregunté y fui a prepararme unas tostadas. Por momentos alimentaba mi mirada con cada centímetro de su piel desnuda.

—Todo excelente.—me mostró una gran sonrisa. _Mmm, Demetri era bueno, a pesar de todo..._

_—_Así veo.—reímos.—Eres un bandido.—comenté y me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja antes de sentarme frente a él.

—Demetri es solo un amigo.—se encogió de hombros y dejó el periódico a un lado para volver a tomar su café.—De vez en cuando viene a visitarme.—sonrió.

_Si así son sus visitas, cómo no vendría..._

Continuamos conversando sobre cualquier tema, hasta que, de un momento a otro, nos encontrábamos hablando de nuestros amoríos.

—Recuerdo que mi primera vez fue con un chico que vivía cerca de mi casa...—me contó acerca de su primera vez con un hombre, acariciándose la barbilla.—Él fue el primer hombre con el que estuve. Al primero que amé. Ya ni recuerdo su nombre, ¿te imaginas?—abrió sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza.—Lo hicimos en el auto de su papá y desde ése día mantuvimos una relación a escondida de todo mundo.—suspiró.—Tuvo que viajar a Grecia y desde ahí no supe nada de él.—torció el gesto.

—Eso es muy triste.—dije masticando mi tostada.—Entonces, desde ahí comenzaste a sentir gusto por los hombres...—lo miré.

—Sí, hubo un tiempo en el que podía considerarme bisexual, pero duró poco.—recordó y maldije interiormente. ¡Si fuera bisexual esto no sería tan difícil! ¡Si fuera bisexual la mesa ya estaría soportando nuestros cuerpos mientras follábamos! Maldita sea mi suerte.—Vine a Miami y ahí comencé a ser un gay en cuerpo y alma.—sonrió orgulloso antes de levantarse mientras llevaba su tasa al lavadero.

Había olvidado por completo de su desnudez mientras conversábamos, así que volví a mojar mis bragas cuando su verga estuvo a la altura de mis ojos, sólo que a un metro de distancia. Mientras lavaba su tasa aproveché para notar el perfecto y duro trasero que se mandaba. Mis manos picaban por querer tocarlo. También noté que su espalda tenía unos hermosos lunares adornándola.

—Bueno. —se giró y se estiró mientras bostezaba. Su pelvis se movió hacia adelante, como ofreciéndome su mazo. Crucé las piernas con fuerza. —Iré a tomar una ducha antes de ir al gimnasio. —se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Vale. —dije con voz débil y se fue.

_Las baterías,_ me dije, _no te olvides de comprar las baterías._

* * *

**Y bueno, ¿qué tal? Jaja, espero que les haya gustado. Mañana también actualizaré y acá les dejo un pequeño avance del próximo capítulo:**

**"—¿Está… todo bien? —me preguntó.**

**—S-sí. —evité soltar un fuerte jadeo.—Per…fecto. —le respondí con voz débil. Estaba a punto de correrme, sólo un segundo más y lo haría…"**


	4. Eddie

**Hola, les tengo el cuarto cap :) Disfrútenlo!**

******Recuerden que: es un mini fic, rated M, Edward y Bella, pero nada convencional. Tiene alto contenido homosexual, vocabulario grosero y lemmon. Los personajes le pertenecen a la adorada SM.**

* * *

**Eddie**

El miércoles le invité a Edward los tacos que preparé para el almuerzo y comimos juntos antes que se vaya a trabajar. Me dijo que lo había obligado a romper la dieta, pero valió la pena porque, para mi buena suerte, salieron buenísimos. Conversamos, y me dijo para ir al gimnasio si podía, pero le conté que Alice y yo iríamos hoy a la playa, así que quedamos para otro día.

Hubiera sido excelente tenerlo como entrenador. Dejando aparte que James rondaba por ésos lares.

Una vez en la playa de arena blanquecina y aguas turquesas, junto con Alice, nos recostamos sobre nuestras toallas.

—El sábado iremos de fiesta.—me comentó mientras tomábamos sol. Mis ojos estaban cerrados bajo los lentes de sol mientras la escuchaba.—Y el próximo lunes comenzamos con las cosas de la nueva tienda...—ella estaba en la misma posición que yo.

—¿Irá Jasper?—le pregunté. Algunas veces, cuando Alice iba con Jasper, no era la misma amiga fiestera que conocía desde los 17, así que solo trataba de asegurarme si será una fiesta que valdrá la pena o algo como una reunión...

—Nop.—negó.—Tiene una reunión de trabajo el domingo, así que no puede. Le comenté que íbamos a salir solo las dos ya que pronto comenzaríamos a trabajar y toda la mierda.—sonrió.—¿Qué dices?

—Por mí, todo perfecto.—moví mis pies.—Necesito ir de juerga para olvidarme de mi frustración por un rato...—comenté.

—¿Aún no pasa nada con Eddie?—preguntó.

Suspiré y torcí el gesto.

—¡Eso de "Eddie" está horrible, Alice!—me quejé. Ése apodo lo hacía más gay de lo que ya era.—Aún nada... Ayer me invitó a unas clases de yoga, pero era yoga al desnudo, ¿lo puedes creer?—Al soltó unas carcajadas.

—Cuéntamelo todo.—abrí los ojos cuando escuché que se movía. Se inclinó hacia mí mientras se apoyaba en un codo sobre su toalla.—¿Vale la pena cambiarlo de equipo?

Supe a qué se refería.

—Debe tener 30 centímetros... Parecía su otra pierna.—comenté recordando tremendo bate que se mandaba Cullen. Ahora entendía por qué Demetri y James gritaban tanto...

—Mierda.—susurró sorprendida.—Apuesto por ti, Bells. Vas a conseguir un buen polvo de Eddie siempre y cuando te esfuerces en mover el gran culo que te mandas.—volvió a recordarse.

—¿Crees que no lo hago? Estuve desnuda frente a él un par de veces, y con las justas me miró las tetas.—gruñí.—Tal vez porque son muy pequeñas...—bajé la mirada hacia mi pecho y luego me encogí de hombros.

—¿Un par de veces?—preguntó confundida e inmediatamente mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

—El otro día... anduve desnuda por el departamento... frente a él...—me mordí el labio. Aún recordaba el placer -dejando aparte la frustración- que podía sentir solo porque Edward me miraba desnuda.

—¡Eres una perra!—me gritó entre risas. Obviamente, no se lo esperaba. Ni yo me lo esperé.—¿No te dijo nada o se espantó?

—Se rió —Alice llevó una mano a su boca.—Y me preguntó si usualmente hacía desnudos, le mentí diciéndole que sí y... dos días después, Edward apareció desnudo en la cocina.

—¿Te lo agarraste o algo?

—¡Te digo que aún no pasa nada!—le lancé un poco de arena y chilló.—Pronto, ¿vale? Dame unos días más y me verás con el culo rojo.—le comenté algo molesta pero sonriendo.

—Está bien, está bien, buena suerte con Eddie.—me lanzó algo de arena con el pie cuando se levantó y corrió al mar.

.

Regresé después del crepúsculo al departamento luego de comprarme las baterías para Firuláis. Estaba a punto de olvidármelas, hasta que Alice volvió a nombrar el ridículo apodo que le había puesto a Edward.

No había nadie, así que supe que Edward moja-bragas-y-calzoncillos Cullen seguía en el gimnasio.

Decidí ir a tomar una ducha. Cuando estuve a punto de entrar a mi habitación, escuché gemidos en el cuarto de al frente, en el suyo.

Puta madre.

Giré sin estar muy segura de qué hacer. Ambos gruñidos se escuchaban cada vez más altos... Noté que la puerta estaba semi abierta y, sin pensarlo, me acerqué en silencio.

La escena que vi a continuación resultó ser una de las más excitantes y bizarras que había presenciado alguna vez. Nunca en mi vida había visto a dos hombres follando, tampoco a dos mujeres... Sexualmente, yo era algo aburrida, así que ver cómo Edward se la clavaba de ésa manera a James fue una sorpresa que no debió sorprenderme tanto desde que acepté vivir aquí.

Mi vista hizo el siguiente recorrido: Edward de pie, James recostado hacia arriba, el rostro de Edward, su trasero contraerse con cada embestida, James abierto de piernas hacia él y su verga erecta. El ceño fruncido de Edward mientras se concentraba. Mete saca, mete saca, mete saca -ahí me entretuve varios minutos-, James arqueando la espalda... Las fuertes manos que estuvieron hace unos días sobre mis hombros, ahora estaban agarrando las musculosas piernas de James mientras él recibía lo que mi coño pedía a gritos desde hace varios días. Intercambiaban algunas palabras que, por mi estado de shock y excitación, no comprendía muy bien, pero debían ser groserías. No supe en qué momento pasó, pero yo me encontraba acariciando mi clítoris con un par de dedos mientras los observaba.

No podía creer que me excitara tanto viendo al hombre que deseaba follándose a otro, ¿eso era normal? Creo que tendría que ir al psicólogo para recuperar el tornillo que se salió de mi cabeza. Ver cómo Edward incrustaba lo que yo podía considerar una anaconda humana en el orificio de James, me había excitado a un nivel extremo. Tal vez todo esto de no tener sexo sumado con mi frustración de que el único en calentarme sea gay, había llegado a su punto máximo.

Edward comenzó a masturbar a James sin dejar de mover sus caderas contra su colorado culo.

Cuando me fijé en el trasero del rubio, noté que tenía unos hematomas impresionantes. El morado y verde incluso contrastaban en su bronceada piel. ¿Será culpa de Edward? Tal vez no, parecía un fuerte golpe...

Sin notarlo, solté un jadeo y al parecer Edward lo escuchó porque giró la cabeza y sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los míos. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo ya que me había pillado. _¡Mierda!_ Su mirada bajó hacia mi mano dentro de mis shorts y me sonrió.

Corrí hacia mi habitación y me encerré. Mi respiración estaba acelerada y mi coño palpitaba a mil, necesitaba saciarme sino hoy mismo le rogaría a Edward que me imagine hombre para que me folle de ésa manera.

Luego de colocar las baterías a Firuláis, me quité la ropa y me recosté en mi cama. Ya después de esta sesión me bañaría -felizmente en la playa había duchas y logré sacarme la arena del culo-, pero debía masturbarme ahora mismo.

Mientras me preparaba, me pregunté: _¿Hace cuánto no recibía un buen polvo?_ Meses antes de viajar a Miami, aproximadamente... Estuve tan ocupada organizando todo lo del nuevo local que ni siquiera me pude dar un gusto antes de venir. Así que Edward debía compensar el tiempo que había pasado sin follar como se debe.

Mi juguete me sacaba unos gemidos fuertes y me perdí en la nube de satisfacción que me inundó por completo en unos segundos. Le agradecí mentalmente a mi madre. Mis piernas, abiertas en M para poder tener un mejor acceso con mi consolador. Comencé a retorcerme en mi cama mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro al sentir las mi auto placer. Quería aún más, así que presioné el botón para acelerar las vibraciones. Mis jadeos eran más agudos conforme sacudía a Firuláis en mi interior, todo iba casi perfecto, hasta que se escucharon unos nudillos contra mi puerta. No supe qué hacer y lo único que se me ocurrió fue esconder a mi "amiguito" dentro de mi coño. Lo metí hasta que no se pueda ver y junté las piernas.

—¿Bella?—preguntó Edward abriendo la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando me vio desnuda, pero luego volvió a su expresión normal.

Y los míos también se abrieron de igual forma cuando recordé algo: había olvidado de apagar a Firuláis. Y ni siquiera podía apagarlo ya que incluso los botones estaban adentro. Así que cuando Edward habló, yo estaba recibiendo el máximo placer que el regalo de mi madre podía dar.

—¿Está… todo bien? —me preguntó alzando una ceja. Yo estaba bañada en sudor, con el pecho subiendo y bajando por mi respiración y las mejillas coloradas.

—S-sí. —evité soltar un fuerte jadeo. _¿Ya había acabado con James? ¿Por qué mierda se le ocurre interrumpirme ahora?_—Per…fecto. —le respondí con voz débil. Estaba a punto de correrme, sólo un segundo más y lo haría.—¿Qué... pasa?—le pregunté con urgencia y apreté los labios.

—Amm, —me miró inseguro, pero continuó.—acaban de avisarme que hubo una falla en una tubería y cortaron el agua. Regresará en una hora...—fue su "gran" comentario que interrumió mi sesión de autoplacer. Genial. Ahora que estaba aquí, ¿podía ayudarme?

Cerré los ojos y apreté los dedos de mis pies con fuerza.

—Ya.—mi voz sonó temblorosa y evité arquearme. _Edward, sino te lanzas encima mío, ¡lárgate de mi habitación en este instante!_ Volví a abrir los ojos y noté que se había ido.

Mi orgasmo tuvo un sabor amargo, pero al fin y al cabo, era un orgasmo.

Quedé tendida en mi cama, tratando de recuperarme y esperando el nuevo aviso para utilizar la ducha. Muy bien. Había llegado a lo inimaginable: _¿¡Escondiendo mi consolador en mi vagina para que Edward no lo vea!? No, no, no, esto no puede seguir así._ Hoy mismo o mañana su anaconda estaría dentro de mi coño. Sino terminaré lanzándole un puñete en su cara de muñeco... aunque no tuviera la culpa, pero me importaba un carajo.

—¡Bella, ya regresó!—escuché que me avisaba desde el living.

Gruñí.

_Estúpido y sensual Eddie..._, pensé mientras apretaba los dientes y me metía a la ducha.

* * *

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Algunos no pude responder, pero desde acá un abrazo por comentar. Me alegra que les guste a esta loca Bella intentando follar con un Edward gay, jaja.**

**Espero haberles sacado una sonrisa con este cap! Es algo corto, pero bueno. Mañana pasará algo interesante entre ambos, les aviso ;) ¿Me dejan un review? **

**PD: Si quieren conocer a Firuláis, entren al link - img.116 imageshack .us/ img116/ 2105/sexotoypressrelease122ra8 .jpg jajaj, nos leemos mañana!**


	5. Desviación

**Lamento no haber actualizado ayer :( Pero acá les tengo el cap... Contiene lemmon fuerte y groserías, como ya saben.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Desviación**

Tuve que levantarme temprano ya que a la tonta de Alice se le ocurrió avisarme a último minuto que teníamos una pequeña reunión con las chicas que iban a trabajar en la nueva tienda. La iba a matar. Ayer no había dormido muy bien y tenía pensado hacerlo hasta tarde... Genial.

Mis ánimos subieron un poco cuando noté el bello sol que había afuera. ¿Acaso era un presagio de que algo bueno iba a pasar hoy? Tal vez. Brillaba más que ayer y mucho más que en New York, así que decidí salir con un vestido veraniego que usaba poco pero me encantaba. No podía cerrarlo porque el maldito cierre empezaba en la parte baja de mi espalda y yo era medio torpe, así que fui a pedirle ayuda a Edward.

Evité recordar todo lo que ocurrió ayer porque aún me temblaban las piernas al pensarlo. La imagen de Edward y James siempre quedará en mi cabeza, al igual que la mirada de Cullen posándose en mí mientras tenía un vibrador clavado en el coño.

Sacudí la cabeza y salí de mi habitación para ir a la suya. No toqué antes de entrar, total, él abría mi puerta cuando se le daba la gana.

_Ojalá tuviera las mismas ganas de abrirme las piernas._

—¿Edward?—llamé cuando noté que no estaba. Era muy temprano para que vaya al gimnasio...

Aproveché su ausencia para, por primera vez, apreciar su habitación. Y esta vez sin una escena erótica.

Su cama era grande, muy grande (obviamente, para soportar a tremendos cuerpos de pura fibra mientas montaban), tenía sábanas blancas y negras. Varias almohadas como para que mi espalda caiga entre ellas al mismo tiempo que Edward me empujaba con sus caderas, o morderlas, o gemir en ellas...

Sus paredes también eran de un color blanco, con toques similares de pintura negra casi como en todo el departamento. Todo era ordenado y muy elegante a pesar de que anoche hubo acción. Incluso mi cuarto sin follar estaba hecho mierda.

Mis ojos se fijaron en algo que no me lo esperaba: una guitarra en la esquina de su habitación. Vaya, Edward tenía su lado artístico. Eso sumaba puntos. Pero bueno, con aquella voz tan hipnotizante, ¿cómo no cantaría? Y con ésos dedos largos, ¿cómo no tocaría una guitarra? ... ¿Podría tocarme como a ella?

—¿Bella?—escuché su voz y pegué un brinco antes de voltear a verlo.—¿Qué haces acá?—preguntó.

Mi mano aún sostenía mi vestido por delante, y cuando lo notó, alzó una ceja.

_Oh, mierda, ahora va a pensar mal._

—Yo solo vine a que me ayu...—mis ojos reaccionaron y bajaron de sus ojos a su cuerpo. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando noté que estaba todo mojado. Recién había salido de la ducha por lo tanto, las gotas que caían de su cabello se unían a las que ya se deslizaban por su piel.

_Por los mares de Poseidón_..., incluso podía notar el vapor del agua caliente elevarse desde sus hombros.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con el vestido?**—**alzó una mano señalando el retazo de tela que ahora me importaba una mierda. Ver cómo aquella pequeña toalla blanca rodeaba sus filudas caderas había hecho que me olvide de todo. _¿Por qué no se le cae?_ Pensé que sería como en las películas.

Asentí sintiéndome estúpida.

Mientras caminaba en mi dirección no hacía más que excitarme. Solo fueron unos cuantos pasos, pero para mí fueron eternos porque comencé a recordar lo que me había me prohibido recordar por mi salud mental. Los gruñidos de Edward, cómo su verga no lograba salir del todo por lo larga y gruesa que era, el delirio envidiable de James ...

Me tomó con suavidad de la cintura, me giró y, sin soltarme, llevó sus manos al cierre del vestido. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo húmedo y estuve segura que él podía sentir el mío por la calentura que ocacionó en mí. Bueno, Edward siempre aumenta mi temperatura.

Subió lentamente el cierre y cuando terminó, sus manos acariciaron mis hombros.

—Es un hermoso vestido.—susurró con una voz que no solía utilizar conmigo. Algo así como más... seductora.

_¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Sigue y no te detengas, Edward! ¡Arráncame el vestido! ¡Aprovecha que estás desnudo! ¡Sigue!_

Luego, el contacto de sus manos desapareció. Ansiosa, giré y lo encontré quitándose la toalla, pero dándome la espalda.

—Gracias.—susurré aturdida por lo que había pasado hace unos segundos.

—Cierras la puerta al salir, por favor.—me pidió y se secó el cabello.

Si en estos momentos tuviera una pistola en la mano, le habría disparado en el perfecto culo que tiene. Exhalé con fuerza y salí de su maldita habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Me pasé toda la reunión con cara de pocos amigos y maldiciendo a Edward cada minuto que pasaba.

.

.

.

Un balde de chocolate con fudge era mi única compañía mientras estaba sentada en el sofá negro del living con la televisión prendida. Eran las 21 y yo ya me encontraba en pijama (un micro short y un top viejo), pero no me importó: no tenía ánimos de nada. Estaban pasando "New Girl" y gruñí porque me hizo recordar a Edward -que aún no había regresado del gimnasio-, aún así no cambié de canal.

Es increíble que haya pasado una semana conviviendo con Cullen. Ahora estaba más frustrada, deprimida y sin autoestima como nunca. ¿Quién no lo estaría si el hombre de tus sueños vive contigo pero está fuera de tu alcance? A kilómetros de tu alcance, a millas de tu alcance. Debí pensarlo mejor antes de elegir vivir en este lugar, ahora comenzaba a sentirlo como un infierno, o bueno, como un paraíso oscuro. No estaba consiguiendo lo que esperaba y solo era un capricho, un antojo, ¿acaso Edward no puede ayudarme con ello? No pido su amor, no pido afecto, mucho menos una relación, solo pido su cuerpo entrelazado al mío. Tal vez suene como una necesitada de sexo, pero sí, lo estoy. ¿Alguna vez una mujer no lo ha estado? Y con mayor razón en mi posición.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y la limpié con mi mano mientras seguía comiendo helado.

Por un segundo consideré en mudarme otra vez. Vine a Miami para pasar unas inolvidables vacaciones y luego trabajar, pero lo único que estaba consiguiendo eran telarañas en la vagina y unos kilos de más. Eso no estaba en mis planes, en absoluto.

Escuché que alguien entraba, pero ni me digné en mirar. Obviamente era Edward, así que con mayor razón me negué a saludarlo.

—Hola, Bella.—me saludó. Su voz sonaba alegre. _Seguro se habrá culeado rico a James antes de venir..._

Hice como si no lo había escuchado y continué mirando la serie.

—Uy, ¿depresión?—dejó su maletón y vino a sentarse a mi lado luego de ver el balde de helado. Apreté la cuchara con fuerza. Si viene a preguntarme qué mierda me pasaba, sus preciosas pelotas dejarán de existir.—¿Qué pasó?—y lo hizo.

Abrí la boca para gritarle unas cuantas cosas en su cara de ángel, pero me quedé muda cuando sentí sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor.

Me abrazó.

¿Hace cuánto no sentía un buen abrazo de aliento y consuelo? Ni siquiera los de Alice me dejaban así de tranquila y desconectada de mis problemas. El abrazo de Edward lo hizo, incluso aunque mis "problemas" eran en gran parte por su culpa.

Solté un suspiro.

Edward actuaba como el amigo gay que toda chica desea tener justo cuando quería que saque su lado de macho primitivo.

—Me botarás a patadas si te lo digo...—tragué el nudo de mi garganta.

Él soltó el abrazo, pero no quitó sus manos de mi cuerpo. Me miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —alzó una ceja. —Vamos, suéltalo, nena.—me dijo.—Prometo no reaccionar mal.—sonrió.

_Ser directa o no ser directa... Pedirle que me folle duro o pedirle un beso... Actuar de una vez o ir paso a paso..._

—¿Te parezco atractiva?—lo miré ansiosa. Dejé el balde de helado en el suelo y me arrodillé frente a él.

—¿Ah?—retrocedió, pero no alejándose tanto. —Bells, desde el primer día sabías hacia dónde van mis gustos...—comenzó a decir incómodo, pero lo interrumpí.

—¿Puedes desviarte?—le pedí. Bella Swan rogándole sexo a un homosexual... Reneé me mataría por no haberle pedido a algún amigo suyo, uno de ésos que tenía en su listas de contacto para emergencias como estas.—Solo por hoy.—la miré a través de mis pestañas.

Edward tomó aire y lo soltó despacio.

Tenerlo tan cerca causaba estragos en mí. Ya comenzaban a sudarme las manos y a morderme el labio. Algo latía en mi entrepierna...

—Sé a qué quieres llegar.—fue lo primero que dijo enfocando sus perfectos ojos azules en los míos. ¿Algo se estaba quemando? Ah, sí, mi cara.—Mira, Bella, en cuanto al sexo, yo...

—No importa. Si quieres puedo estar boca abajo, pero, Edward, te necesito.—me relamí los labios y continué hablando.**—**Sé que hay infinidad de hombres en Miami a los cuales puedo pedirle esto, pero eres tú al quien deseo.—_No, Bella, cállate._—No me importa que seas gay y prefieras un culo de hombre; las vaginas no son lo tuyo, pero...—_Cierra el pico ahora mismo, Isabella Swan._—Solo hazme este favor como... amigo, ¿vale?—se mordió los labios.—Luego te lo devuelvo...—sentí que era algo estúpido decirle eso, pero igual lo solté. El vómito verbal me estaba llevando a decir cosas realmente estúpidas. Ni siquiera tenía pensado decirle lo que le dije en el discurso que había planeado usar algún día.

—¿Lo que sea?—su voz sonó oscura, pero de todas maneras asentí.—Bella, si lo hacemos, lo haremos a _mi_ manera.—me advirtió y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ¿Por qué temía por sus palabras? ¿Acaso me ataría a la cama? No me negaría a eso. Tampoco estaba en contra del sadomasoquismo...

—Como quieras.—no resistí y me lancé a besar aquellos labios que incluso sabían mejor que el chocolate.

.

Mi espalda cayó sobre las almohadas que tanto había fantaseado hoy y sonreí al ver cómo Edward se desnudaba frente a mí luego de haberme despojado de mis ropas.

—Oye, una pregunta.—me levanté apoyándome con los codos.—Tú eres de los que... meten y todo eso, ¿no?—le pregunté sintiéndome estúpida.

—Activo, Bella. Se dice "activo".—sonrió de lado.

Luego de su corto strip teasse, se acercó a mí, que lo esperaba con las piernas abiertas, dispuesta a que entre en mí de una vez.

Pensó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Hace mucho no veía una...—observó mi vagina tan analíticamente que estuve a punto de cerrar las piernas de golpe. Todo mi cuerpo se sonrojó.—Al menos no una tan húmeda.

_Por la puta madre._

—Edward...—gruñí desesperada. Sus palabras me estremecían aparte de avergonzarme.

Soltó una risa.

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho anal?—me preguntó como si me preguntara cuál era mi nombre. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Maldita sea, mi asterisco aún era virgen... Según Alice, dolía como mierda, pero era rico. Y según mis ex, yo era muy estrecha. ¿También lo sería por ahí? Obviamente, sí, pero... ¿más de lo normal? Debí recordar que a Edward le encantaba el tubo de escape...

—No.—susurré tímidamente.

—Vale, lo haré suave... Eso espero.—susurró acariciando mi muslo.—Ponte en cuatro.—me ordenó.

Mis rodillas, al igual que mis manos temblaban contra la suave cama. Me estaba odiando. Al menos, si lo hubiera recordado con tiempo, habría acostumbrado a lo único virgen de mi cuerpo con Firuláis. _Seré idiota..._

Miré de reojo que se colocaba el preservativo y una pregunta fugaz se formó en mi mente: _¿Tendrá alguna enfermedad venérea?_ Temblé un poco más, pero todas mis preguntas se exterminaron cuando sentí sus manos sujetar con fuerza mis caderas y su verga rozando mi centro.

—Para amortiguar...—comentó divertido. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi coño, recogiendo mi humedad y luego dejándola en mi culo. Mi cuerpo vibró ante su contacto.—Esto te dolerá un poco.—advirtió antes de meter su cabeza por mi pequeño orificio.

Solté un fuerte jadeo y me aferré a las sábanas con fuerza. Si así era sólo la cabeza, ¿¡cómo lo será todo!? Traté de relajar mis músculos y Edward frotó mis nalgas con tanta fuerza que sólo por ésas caricias ya debía tener la piel roja.

—Tienes un rico culo.—susurró antes de darme una nalgada. Grité de dolor. Había dolido, y en serio. —Prometo follártelo como quieres...—_¿Cómo quiero? ¿Y cómo es que yo quiero? Carajo. Ya ni sabía lo que quería._

—Dale.—le pedí con algo de inseguridad. Le rezé a todos los dioses del Olimpo que me anestecien el cuerpo de dolor y que solo pueda sentir placer.

Me arrepentí de mi última palabra.

Los 30 centímetros de carne ingresaron a mí sin piedad y sin importar que era un nuevo huésped en mi cuerpo. Ambos jadeamos con fuerza cuando sentí cómo su pélvis chocaba con mis nalgas y no se demoró en moverse endemoniadamente contra mí. Comencé a gritar palabras incoherentes, incluso creo que una vez grité "Auxilio"; Edward no se detenía, y obviamente yo tampoco quería que lo haga, a pesar que sentía que algo sangraba de mi ano.

Cullen arremetía tan fuerte en mí, que mis brazos cedieron y mi cara cayó en la almohada, aún recibiendo toda su gran polla en mi hueco. _Hey, quiero placer, no mi maldito asterisco rasgado..._, pensé al sentir un dolor agudo, pero aún así no lo dije en voz alta, en parte porque de mi boca solo salían aullidos y por otra, Edward no se detendría si se lo pedía. Él también estaba disfrutando. Mucho.

En una de ésas veces que me estaba dando con fuerza, me pidió que no grite tan fuerte al mismo tiempo que soltó una risa. Maldito, ¿qué no grite fuerte? Más tarde lo atacaría con Firuláis si volvía a pedírmelo.

Edward empezó con unos movimientos lentos y rítmicos simultáneamente con mis caderas.

—¿Te gusta?—me preguntó rugiendo y su mano se enredó en mi cabello para jalar mi cabeza hacia atrás. Asentí contra su mano.—Grítalo.—dio un empujón con fuerza y grité.

—¡Me gusta! ¡Me encan-t-ta!—grité a todo pulmón. _Qué pregunta más estúpida, Edward._ Definitivamente disfrutaba su polla en mí. Le daría cualquier orificio de mi cuerpo y aún así sentiría placer.

Alguien llamó al timbre, pero lo ignoramos por completo.

—Más… rápido…—le rogué y su mano soltó mi cabello para darme otra nalgada.

Grité cuando apretó mi ya rojiza piel con tanta fuerza que de no ser porque su polla estaba atravesada en mi culo, le habría pateado. _¡Pero qué manera de agarrarme...!_

—Habíamos dicho a… —embestida—mi…—embestida—manera. —rugió como un animal conforme me hacía recordar sus palabras.

El timbre continuó sonando, pero ya no sonaban tan fuerte gracias a mis gritos.

Edward se detuvo. _Oh, no. No me jodas, no pretenderás en atender..._

Salió de mí y me estremecí.

—Puede ser una emergencia.—me comentó sínicamente preocupado y salió de la habitación con su verga erecta después de desechar el condón.

Quedé con una cara de estúpida y con el cuerpo en la pose que me dejó (el culo arriba, la cara pegada a la almohada), diciéndome que no lo hizo en realidad. _No, Edward no pudo haberme dejado en plena cogida..._

Pero sí lo había hecho.

...

_Maldito, encima que le ofrezco mi virgen culo, ¿me deja así solo para ir a abrir la maldita puerta? ¿Pero qué mierda le pasa? ¿Acaso no tiene buenos modales? Jodido Cullen, esta vez sí le diré unas cuántas palabras en su puta cara. No podía aprovecharse de que yo necesite de él y pueda hacer lo que le pegue la puta gana..._

—Era la vecina.—me comentó relajado entrando a la habitación. Me recosté y lo miré incrédula sobre el hombro.—¿Sabes qué me dijo?—preguntó sin esperar respuesta, se acercó de nuevo a mí y tomó mis caderas para alzarlas, girándome. Como si fuera un juguete, la Barbie que de seguro quiso de niño.—Que había escuchado a una chica gritar y que si sabía quién era, que le diga que no haga bulla porque su perro se despertó.—rió y me sonrojé. Sabíamos de quién hablaba la vieja.**—**Le prometí que lo haría...—me guiñó el ojo sin desaparecer ésa sonrisa, la que obligaba a mis pezones erizarse.**—**Siéntate.—me señaló el borde de la cama y lo hice sin rechistar.

—No debiste irte así por así.—fue lo único que le dije frunciendo el ceño. Él se paró frente a mí. Sus caderas estaban a la altura de mi cara y la punta de su pene a la altura de mi boca. _Que no me pida hacerlo... Vomitaría todo el helado con tremenda anaconda en mi garganta..._ Inhalé y exhalé con fuerza.**  
**

—Shh...—acarició mi rostro y observé su expresión tan asechadora. _Oh mi Zeus... ¿él era el mismo gay que me recibió en su casa? ¿El mismo que dijo que le gustaba mi vestido? ¿El mismo que me consoló como una mejor amiga? ¿El mismo que me dio un tip para mi cabello que lo veía horquillado?_

_No, no debía ser él._

—De no haberlo hecho, no le habría prometido a la señora callarte.—acomodó su polla en mis labios y automáticamente abrí la boca sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos azules oscurecidos por la excitación.—Yo cumplo mis promesas.

* * *

**Ok, no me odien. El próximo capítulo será la continuación de este lemmon ;) Posiblemente para el lunes.**

**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews y por seguir este pequeño fic!**


	6. Hematomas

**Y acá está el sexto cap! Contiene lemmon fuerte y groserías, como ya saben.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM y el pequeño fic, a mí.**

* * *

**Hematomas**

_El. Culo. Me. Duele. Como. Mierda_, pensé mientras tomaba la verga de Edward desde la base y lo masturbaba ligeramente casi rozando a mis labios.

Bueno, la interrogante estaba en mi mirada: _¿No se pondrá otro condón?_ Nada me aseguraba que Edward estaba libre de alguna enfermedad, y quería prevenir antes de lamentar...

Soltó una risa antes de hablar.

—Si temes por tu salud...—dijo e inmediatamente me sonrojé. _¿Acaso lee mentes?_—No tengo nada que pueda contagiarte.—me guiñó el ojo y su puño se enredó en mi cabello.—Ahora, déjame callarte.—me pidió sin esperar a que acepte y se enterró en mi boca.

Bueno, el helado de chocolate no me había llenado lo suficiente, así que estaba hambrienta y me comí su verga como si fuera el mejor dulce del puto mundo.

Y, obviamente, lo era.

Chupé y saboreé su gran anaconda hasta donde mi garganta lo podía permitir. Claro, no pude tragármela toda porque era muy grande y no quería morir asfixiada mientras degustaba de la mejor paleta que haya probado en mi vida.

Cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que enrollaba mi lengua en la punta de su gruesa polla y masajeé sus bolas suavemente. Sus gruñidos llegaban a mis oídos y provocaban latigazos de placer a mi latiente coño. Seguía hambriento y deseoso de lo que ahora se encontraba en mi boca.

—Vamos un poco más, guapa.— insistió sin darme oportunidad de responderle ya que empujó un poco más hacia mi boca. Traté de adaptar mi garganta como pude antes de que me ponga morada por la falta de aire, así que, cuando lo hice, continué saboreando tremendo trozo de mi estimado Cullen.

Continuaba sentada; mi trasero dolía y ardía como los mil demonios. Las nalgadas y agarres de Edward habían dejado adoloridas a mis pompas y peor aún con lo fuerte que arremetió contra mi recién estrenado asterisco.

¿Podía, aunque sea, ponerme de rodillas? No quería que mi culo esté sobre algo.

Traté de levantarme, pero fue en vano. Edward levantó una pierna y pisó el borde de la cama, no tenía escape. El juego del león que acechaba a su presa estaba comenzando a gustarme. El dolor también se combinaba con el placer y la mezcla de ambos hacía de nuestro improvisado encuentro en algo menos traumante.

Tenía a Edward en mis manos -o en mi boca, específicamente- y no podía desaprovechar ningún segundo con él. Tal vez esto no se volvería a repetir por lo repentino que resultó ser, así que, si nunca más lo tendría como lo quise en mis sueños, disfrutaría de esta fantasía hecha realidad.

Enfoqué mis ojos en los suyos. La sonrisa ladeada de Edward hacía que me derrita y mi respiración se acelere. Solté unos jadeos, y la vibración de mi garganta chocó con su sensible piel, lo que lo obligó a embestir lentamente en mi boca. Me acomodé ante sus movimientos hasta el punto que mi barbilla choque con sus suaves pelotas.

Nuevo récord para Bella.

Nunca había llegado a tanto.

Mis labios apretaron ligeramente su grosor mientras regresaba hasta la punta y pude sentir cómo se estremecía ante eso.

Sus jadeos... Eran tan varoniles. _¿Por qué es gay? ¿Por qué, mierda, por qué?_ Edward es perfecto para una mujer, perfecto para mí, ¿era necesario que sus gustos se vayan hacia donde no quería que se vayan? ¿Qué tenían los hombres que no tengan las mujeres para él?

Reí interiormente ante mi pregunta.

Dejé un húmedo beso en su punta bañada de pre-semen y sujeté su verga en mi mano, para continuar masturbándolo, mirándolo fijamente.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando notó que ya no lo iba a mamar más._Tranquilo, Mr Músculo, esperaré a que te vengas para recibir todo en mi boca_, le guiñé el ojo y continué moviendo mi mano por todo el largo de su mazo. Poco a poco comencé a acelerar el movimiento mientras me mordía el labio cada vez que apreciaba sus expresiones. Quería besarlo de nuevo.

—¡Bella...!—me advirtió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. _Bien, se iba a venir..._

—No te guardes.—le ronroneé mientras lamía su glande.

Un chorro de líquido blanco nos sorprendió a ambos e inmediatamente absorbí todo lo que salía de aquel trozo de carne mientras gemía de placer... Por _su_ placer.

_¡Wuju, provoqué que un gay se corra!_, me felicité a mí misma al mismo tiempo que tragaba su semen. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho esto? Una vez y por error, no por mi propio deseo. Así que había sido especial esta venida de Edward en mi boca.

Absorbí lentamente de la punta mientras alargaba su orgasmo, quería que disfrute lo suficiente como para que no olvide esta noche. La primera noche la cual folló con una mujer luego de acostarse con tantos hombres.

Cuando terminó, se inclinó hacia mí, con la respiración agitada, y me miró fijamente. ¿En qué pensaba?, me pregunté conforme su mirada se clavaba profundamente más en la mía. Vale, sentía como si estuviéramos haciendo el amor en estos momentos...

Pestañeé y quise bajar la mirada, pero de pronto sus manos tomaron mi rostro y sus labios buscaron frenéticamente los míos.

No insistió, porque le quedó claro que yo también rogaba por sus labios, así que suavemente me fue recostando en la cama conforme nuestros labios ansiaban más del otro. Mis manos buscaron su suave cabello y mis dedos no demoraron en enterrarse en ellos; por su lado, sujetó mi cintura con fuerza y me alzó para acercarnos un poco más hacia la cabecera.

Rompió el beso y me mordí los labios por la repentina ausencia de ellos. _Vamos, no te detengas ahora, Edward..._, torcí el gesto interiormente. Se recostó a mi lado y suspiró profundamente, satisfecho por lo que pasó hace unos minutos. Bueno, yo también estaba satisfecha. Lo del sexo anal no resultó nada malo ni terrorífico como lo creía, es más, si Edward me lo permite, lo haría otra vez. Pero solo con él.

También suspiré y lo miré. Estaba con los ojos cerrados... Tal vez quiera descanzar, pensé y me dije a mí misma que debía levantarme. Tenía pereza de hacerlo, pero ya había acabado todo.

Al menos eso creí, hasta que sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, atrayéndome hacia él.

Vale, esto no me lo esperaba. Para nada.

—¿Crees que yo follo solo por follar?—me dijo con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su cabeza en mi brazo.

—¿Ah, no?—le pregunté estúpidamente. _¿Qué pasa acá?_ A Edward no le gustaban las mujeres, ¿por qué quería dormir con una luego de haberla follado solo por un capricho de ella? Tragué con fuerza.

—No, me gusta hacerle favores a mis amigos, como a ti...—comenzó y abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Sueles hacerlo seguido?—lo interrumpí.

—¿Para qué crees que viene Demetri?—me dijo divertido.—No lo hago con todos, pero sí con los que siento afecto.—comentó. Vaya, aún seguía sorprendida... Edward sentía afecto hacia mí.—...Y a cambio, me gusta que duerman conmigo.—suspiró sobre mi piel y sentí cómo esta se erizaba ante su aliento.—No te molesta, ¿cierto?—me preguntó y sentí ternura en su mirada.

—En absoluto.—me acomodé junto a él y cerré los ojos. No tenía sueño, aunque sí me encontraba cansada y adolorida -mañana posiblemente ni pueda caminar como una persona normal-, pero quería conversar con Edward... Claro, si él no cae dormido como la mayoría de hombres suele hacerlo.

—Tu piel es suave...—comentó mientras acariciaba mi vientre. Sentí cosquillas.—Aunque te verías perfecta si te bronceas un poco, ¿sabes?—me aconsejó y puse cara de pocos amigos. Genial, Edward.

—No eres la primera persona que me lo dice.—gruñí al recordar todas las veces que Alice me regalaba bronceador. No era mi culpa, mi piel no se bronceaba por nada del mundo.

Soltó una suave risa y evité sonreír, pero fue imposible.

—Oye, ¿te digo algo?—me preguntó. Amm, esto era algo incómodo. A veces me sentía como un hombre cuando se ponen muy conversadores luego de follar duro, pero, por ser Edward, dejé que continúe.—Hace muchos años que no tocaba a una mujer...—comenzó.—La última vez fue cuando a penas tenía 16 años, mi primera y última vez con una... Desde ahí supe que no eran lo mío.—soltó una carcajada pero yo continué en silencio.—Por eso lamento haber sido un poco rudo el día de hoy...—me dijo en voz baja y lo miré frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué se lamentaba? Había estado perfecto.—Es la costumbre.—se sonrojó y me resultó inevitable darle un corto beso.

—No te preocupes, estuviste perfecto.—sonreí y me devolvió el gesto.—Tal vez... podemos hacerlo más suave la próxima vez.—le insinué y ahora fui yo quien me sonroje. Cerró los ojos.

—¿Lo disfrutaste?—me preguntó evitando mi indirecta.

—Más de lo que creía.—me mordí el labio.

Asintió lentamente.

—Cumplí con mi promesa.—susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, mi tortura: ir al baño.

¡Joder, ni siquiera podía sentarme!

Edward estaba en la ducha, y seguro esperaba que yo ya esté en mi habitación, dándole privacidad. No quería moverme, ¿podía quedarme en su cama todo el día?... Mierda, mejor lo hago de una vez antes que sea incómodo.

Cuando me senté en la cama, solté un pequeño jadeo de dolor en la cintura y ardor en las nalgas. Vale, debía esperarlo, Edward había sido una bestia anoche. Inhalé hondo y me puse de pie, para ir corriendo hacia mi habitación como si fuera un pato.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza cuando al sentarme en el inodoro. _¡Por la putamadre, Edward!_

Decidí tomar una ducha, también. El calor de Miami era insoportable y con todo lo que sudamos ayer... Un baño de agua fría me regeneraría y aliviaría un poco el dolor. Cuando pasé por el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el baño, giré para ver cómo se encontraba mi adolorida anatomía.

—¿Pero qué mier...?—susurré sorprendida cuando noté la marca de una mano. Estaba como grabada en mi piel y obviamente contrastaba con lo nívea que era esta. Se notaba de lejos, incluso. También habían hematomas en mis caderas y uno que otro en mi cintura. _¿Acaso anoche había estado en un ring de boxéo?_, me pregunté con la boca abierta. Inmediatamente recordé las nalgas de James, llenas de hematomas incluso peores que los míos... ¿Edward también habría sido el causante de sus marcas? Realmente, este hombre era una bestia.—¡EDWARD!—grité con la cara roja mientras, a paso de pato, me dirigía a su habitación.

* * *

**Hooola! Espero que les haya gustado este cap, que es la continuación del anterior, o algo así. Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, no duden dejarme un review. Ojalá les haya sacado una sonrisa esta noche.**

**Mañana actualizo, posiblemente. Ando estudiando y tengo exámenes todos los días, así que pido paciencia si me demoro u_u En fin, gracias por leer! Besos.**


	7. Suicida

**Advertencia: Lemmon fuerte, groserías, blablabla, ya saben lo que hay :) Lamento la tardanza. Ojalá que les guste!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM y el pequeño fic, a mí.**

* * *

**Suicida**

Entré a su habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe y cuando noté que no estaba, me dirigí al baño. Esta vez nada me detendrá a decirle lo que le debía decir. Oh, claro que no, primero me escuchará sí o sí.

No escuché la ducha abierta, eso me confirmó que ya había terminado. Mejor.

—¡Edward!—entré y lo encontré afeitándose la ligera barba que le había crecido en estos días.

_Tan sexy que se veía con ella..._

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Buenos días.—me dijo sin dejar de mirarse al espejo.

—¿¡Has visto lo que tengo en el trasero!?—le pregunté molesta. En estos momentos me avergonzaba muy poco si estaba desnuda frente a él o no, total, anoche vio lugares de mi anatomía los cuales ni yo había visto.

Me miró de reojo por unos segundos y respondió divertido:

—Créeme que lo vi _todo_.—soltó unas carcajadas mientras continuaba afeitándose. Evité sonrojarme y reformulé mi pregunta.

—Me refiero a las marcas que me dejaste.—fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

En el fondo de mi cabeza, escuchaba una vocecita rogando porque la toalla que rodeaba sus caderas se caiga. _Que esta vez sí suceda, por favor_, decía.

—¿Por qué crees que me disculpé anoche?—alzó una ceja confundido y cuando terminó, se echó una crema sobre su piel recién afeitada.

Ok, su respuesta me dejó estúpida. ¿Acaso él sabía lo que me iba a pasar en las nalgas? ¿Por qué no me avisó?

—Ah.—me quedé con la boca abierta por unos segundos ante lo que me dijo.—Aún así, no tenía ni la menor idea de la gran marca de tu mano en mi culo hasta hoy en la mañana.—mi ceño se fruncía más conforme hablaba y él seguía bañando su rostro y su pecho en cremas.—Ni siquiera me puedo sentar, ¿sabes?—le dije enojada.

—Lo lamento, cariño, pero cuando te iba a avisar de cómo era yo en la cama, no me diste chance para advertirte sobre las "consecuencias".—hizo las comillas en el aire y exhalé con fuerza ante su tono.

—Vale, y te perdono. Pero, ¡ni siquiera podré ir a la playa! ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga un bikini con tremenda mano en mi nalga?—me giré e hice que la vea.

—Oh.—comentó luego de mirarme de reojo.

—Sí, "oh".—lo imité y volví a encararlo.

Terminó con su sesión de "maquillaje" y comenzó a perfumarse. Genial, ni siquiera yo me demoraba tanto en el baño o a la hora de alistarme. Esperé a que diga algo más.

—Bien, bien, entendí. Hoy te compraré algo para la irritación.—rodó los ojos mientras se miraba al espejo.

En momentos como estos, Edward me caía peor que un chinche.

—No es eso, es solo que...—no pude terminar la oración.

¿Es solo que _qué_? Vale, yo estaba sorprendida por la gran marca de su mano y los cuantos hematomas que me había dejado por todo el cuerpo, pero... ¿Estaba realmente molesta como para pedirle que no lo vuelva a hacer? Yo quería que la mano de Edward se desgaste en mi culo mientras lo masajeaba como lo hizo hace unas horas. Quería que me agarre fuerte, como hombre, cuando mi cuerpo estaba entre sus manos. Quería que me apriete y me nalguea como se le pegue la gana.

Edward esperaba a que continúe. Pero yo tenía qué decir.

—...Quería que veas cómo estaba.—fue lo único que se me ocurrió y me mordí el labio. Me di media vuelta para regresar a mi cuarto luego de mi papelón, pero mi torpeza tuvo que estar presente para avergonzarme una vez más. Me resbalé gracias al piso mojado y mis pies descalzos, pero antes de romperme la cabeza, Edward me sujetó de la cintura.

—¿Sabes qué es bueno en ésos casos?—una mano suya bajó hacia una de mis nalgas y la masajeó suavemente. Algo que no era su mano rozó mi pierna. Algo duro... Bajé la mirada y noté que no había ninguna toalla entre nosotros. Tragué con fuerza y regresé la mirada a los faros azules.—No usar ropa.—su fresco aliento rozó en mis labios y me los lamí como si me hubiera besado.—Sigue mi consejo.—me guiñó un ojo mientras me ponía de pie.

Otra vez, no actuaba como el Edward que conocía.

—Lo haré.—asentí aún aturdida y traté de caminar lo más humano posible mientras dejaba atrás a una de las escenas más confusas junto a Edward.

.

.

Exhalé con un suspiro lo último que había inhalado de mi cigarro.

Había pasado toda la tarde fumando mientras miraba desde el balcón el hermoso día que hacía afuera. Obviamente, detestando a Edward cada minuto que pasaba y yo encerrada en el departamento. Mi nivel de desvergüenza no era tan alto, así que solo me puse bra y un hilo antes de salir a fumar. Cuando Cullen regrese tal vez siga su consejo a pie de letra.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar desde mi habitación y fui hacia él. Lo había lanzado debajo de mi cama cuando Alice me llamó para decirme que había visto cosas interesantes en lencería, pero no pude ir porque "estaba resfriada". En fin.

Me fijé en el número: era Jake.

Sonreí mientras contestaba.

—¡Jake!—dije realmente contenta. Hace semanas que no conversaba con él.

—¡Holi, Bells!—me respondió con el mismo tono. _¡Nos extrañábamos tanto...!_

—¿Cómo has estado? No he recibido ninguna llamada tuya, ¿sabes? Eres un ingrato.—fingí resentimiento mientras regresaba con mi cigarro en la otra mano al balcón. Al menos disfrutaría de la brisa que llegaba desde la playa.

—Oh, cielo, estoy bien, pero eso no importa.—hizo un mohín y exhalé.—¡Te-tengo-la-última!—me dijo soltando unas carcajadas y con voz excitada. Eso significaba una noticia. Una muy buena.

—¡Suéltala ahora mismo!—me mordí el labio emocionada mientras el humo salía por mi nariz.

—¡Ya me dieron permiso en el trabajo para ir a la inauguración!—gritó tan fuerte que no escuché con claridad sus palabras, solo "ir a la inauguración". Suficiente para gritar con él.

—¿¡Y cuándo estarás aquí, perra!?—le pregunté aún con voz alta luego de soltar un largo grito.

—¡La próxima semana, pues!—podía imaginármelo brincar por todo el lugar.—Solo estaré dos días por allá, pero creo que los suficientes como para disfrutar del delicioso sol en Miami, dulzura... Y los cueros que hay por allá.—nos carcajeamos.

Continuamos conversando y poniéndonos de acuerdo. Le dije que yo iría a recogerlo, pero no quiso molestarme ya que llegaba en la madrugada, y por más que insistí, no me permitió hacerlo. En fin, lo tendría aquí por dos días e iba a disfrutar al máximo a mi mejor amigo. Debía avisarle a Edward que Jake se quedará a dormir...

_¡Edward!_, grité interiormente cuando corté la llamada. Jake era gay... Edward también... Tenerlos bajo el mismo techo por casi 48 horas, ¿no será incómodo? Y me refería a que al primero podría resultarle atractivo mi excitante nuevo amigo...

Y tendría más chances que yo en tener una relación con Edward. Claro, a escondidas, porque él aún sigue con James.

—¡Auch!—exclamé cuando me quemé con el cigarro que tenía entre los dedos. En el instante que lo lancé por el balcón, sonó el timbre.

_¿...? Se supone que Edward tiene llave..._, pensé mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta. Miré, y al notar que era él, comencé a desnudarme rápidamente. Lancé todo al sofá y me acomodé el cabello antes de girar la perilla.

Cuando notó que estaba desnuda, abrió los ojos como platos.

—Oh. Hola.**—**le dije fingiendo sorpresa y me di media vuelta para regresar al balcón. Exagerando el movimiento de mis caderas.

—Mmm, puedes caminar normal ahora sí.—rió y rodé los ojos.—Creí que no seguirías mi consejo, linda.—comentó mientras dejaba el maletín en el suelo.

Lo miré sobre el hombro y sonreí.

—Te dije que lo haría.—continué caminando.—Yo también cumplo mis promesas.

Soltó unas risas y tomé mi encendedor para prender otro cigarrillo. Comencé a fumar mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Ahora sí era una sinvergüenza total. Felizmente ya estaba oscureciendo y nadie se percataría de mi desnudez.

_Espero que Edward sí lo haga y me tome como anoche…_

—Veo que tu culo está mejor...—me dio una suave nalgada donde había dejado su marca y brinqué del susto por su repentino movimiento. Ni lo había oído venir. Apreté los labios mientras exhalaba por la nariz y sonrió al ver mi enojo.

—Vale, lo siento.—se carcajeó mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos en el borde del balcón e inclinaba su cuerpo. Se había quitado la camiseta y ahora solo estaba con unas bermudas negras.

—¿Trajiste mi crema para la irritación?—le pregunté en son de broma.

Abrió los ojos y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Lo olvidé.—chasqueó la lengua y cuando levantó la mirada fingí decepción.

—No cumpliste tu promesa, Cullen.—suspiré torciendo el gesto.

—Prometo recompensarlo con lo que quieras...—su mirada fue tan intensa que me distraje y no estuve segura si me lo dijo en doble sentido. Y como era una estúpida, no me arriesgué:

—Fuma conmigo, entonces.—le dije ofreciéndole la cajetilla cuando lo único que quería era ver a mi vagina fumando de su verga.

—No fumo.—negó mientras rodaba los ojos.

_Doblemente estúpida._

—Ah.—inhalé de nuevo para no decir más. Soltó una carcajada.

—Veré si tengo algo con qué curarte.—se fue al interior del departamento sin percatarse de cómo mi mirada arañaba su musculosa espalda.

Mis pitadas ahora eran más rápidas. _¿Edward curando mi culo irritado por sus nalgadas? Oh, mierda, tengo que contarle a Alice todo esto..._, pensé mordiéndome el labio. Pero, ¿cómo me curaría si no tiene la crema y, aparte, mi piel ya no está con la marca como hace unas horas? Pensé sobre eso por unos segundos, hasta que aquella voz que me hacía temblar las piernas -y no de miedo- se escuchó cerca de mi oído:

—Tal vez puedo curarte con unos masajes...—todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y exhalé el humo con fuerza cuando sentí la mano de Edward acariciando con suavidad mi nalga, como en la mañana.—...Mientras, me explicas una duda que tengo.—continuó con el mismo tono, ése que me vuelve loca.

—¿Qué...cosa?—le pregunté al sentir su pecho juntarse con mi espalda y cuando su verga rozó mi trasero... ¡Estaba desnudo! ¡Edward estaba desnudo! Y-para-mí. Porque no había nadie más entre nosotros, y si decidió estar desnudo solo porque quiso, podría haberlo estado en su habitación u otro lado, pero estaba aquí, en el balcón... Conmigo.

Retrocedí un poco para juntarme más hacia él.

—¿Este es el conejo que te hace gritar tanto?—me preguntó mientras levantaba a Firuláis frente a mis ojos. Se me detuvo la respiración.

—¡Firuláis!—exclamé en un susurro.

—¿Qué?

—No, amm... Nada.—me sonrojé y agradecí que su rostro esté escondido en mi cabello mientras me masajeaba.—Sí, ése... es.

—¿Te digo algo?—podía sentir su aliento rozar mi cuello y dejando mi piel erizada a su paso. También sentía algo endurarse entre mis nalgas...—Me ofende un poco que lo uses teniendo uno parecido y más grande en la otra habitación.—tragué con fuerza. Comencé a humedecerme y solo con sus palabras.

—Lástima que no esté... disponible.—cerré los ojos cuando su mano, sin despegarse de mi piel, subió por toda mi espalda -entre él y yo- para luego sujetar mi cuello con fuerza, pero sin hacerme daño. Volví a llevar el cigarrillo a mis labios con la mano temblorosa. _Vamos, Edward, basta de jueguitos, entra ya..._

—Anoche lo estuvo.—dio una ligera embestida con su cadera y abrí los ojos de golpe.—Solo debes pedírmelo y ya.

.

Apreté los párpados con fuerza, si los abría estaba perdida.

—Sujétate bien, no quiero morir en estos momentos.—comentó Edward con la voz ronca y divertida.

_Maldito_, quise decirle, pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue un fuerte jadeo cuando sentí su verga llenando por completo mi culo al mismo tiempo que él movía a Firuláis dentro de mi coño. Claro, hubiera preferido infinitas veces que sea al revés, pero...

_¡Ohhh, joder!_, me mordí el labio al punto de casi rompérmelo. Edward entraba y salía lentamente (no muy fuerte porque sino saldríamos volando desde el 6to piso del edificio y no me gustaría morir antes de que me folle por donde debe) con su polla en mi asterisco, pero sacudía a Firuláis frenéticamente en mi vagina. Su otra mano me agarraba muy fuerte de la cadera para controlar -con dificultad- sus empujes contra mi trasero.

—Ahh, mierda, Edward...—jadeé y mis piernas temblaron. La sensación era indescriptible, no solo por el hecho de que sienta dos cosas a la vez, sino que era Edward quien me follaba el culo y me masturbaba al mismo tiempo. ¡Moría por aferrarme a su espalda! _¿Podemos cambiar de posición? Esta me da un poco de vértigo..._, estúpidamente abrí los ojos y miré toda la ciudad borrosa debido a nuestros movimientos. _¡La puta madre!_

Solté un grito cuando Cullen me dio una fuerte embestida y me agarré con todas mis fuerzas del borde del balcón. Vale, estaba perdiendo el control, ya ni hablaba con claridad y notaba puntos blancos detrás de los párpados. Me iba a correr antes de lo esperado...

—¿Mmm?—gruñó y soltó a Firuláis para agarrarme con ambas manos. _¿¡Pero qué mierda!? ¿Me iba a dejar clavado el conejo en el coño?_ Me gustaba más cuando él lo movía a su gusto.

—Me... corro...—apreté los dientes cuando sentía mis paredes apretarse alrededor del maldito vibrador mientras el grueso bate de Edward salía de mí.

—Espérate.—lanzó un latigazo con su pedazo de carne en mis nalgas y mi cabeza cayó entre mis bazos estirados. _Ya no puedo más, no si sigue así..._

—¡Edward!—grité cuando empujó más a Firuláis en mi interior, llevó ambas manos otra vez a mi cadera para acomodarse y entrar en mí con fuerza. Mucha fuerza. _¡MIERDA!_, las manos ya me dolían por sujetarme tan fuerte. La verdad, ésa sensación de adrenalina y placer a la vez mientras follábamos al borde de la muerte, era algo que nunca había sentido. Y tal vez no volveré a sentirlo, así que traté de aguantar mi orgasmo un poco más.

—Aguanta... un poco, Bella...—rugió mientras hacía cortos movimientos pero rápidos. Empiné mi trasero para que me clave con más profundidad y así lo hizo.

Me importó un carajo que posiblemente varias personas nos vean follando como animales en el balcón (estoy segura que más de uno nos vio) pero no podía quejarme de haberme expuesto de esta manera. Estaba con el hombre más sexy que haya visto en Miami e incluso en los pocos lugares que he estado, así que... ¿por qué ocultarme? Al contrario: _¡Mírennos!_

Mi jadeo salió mezclado con una risa.

Si Edward no me estuviera sujetando con fuerza en estos momentos, tal vez yo estaría tirada en el piso o cayendo por los aires. Mis piernas ya no podían más, mis brazos estaban débiles por el extremo placer que había sentido y la cintura ya me dolía como mierda. Dejando a un lado el vértigo que sentía por estar follando en un balcón; conociendo lo torpe que soy...

—¡Ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más!—repetí en voz alta. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados cuando sentí mi orgasmo venir con furia. Mi coño apretó a Firuláis y algo parecido pasó en mi ano mientras Edward explotaba. No pude sentir su corrida porque estaba con el preservativo, pero una pregunta fugaz vino a mi mente: _¿Qué se sentirá que me rellene el culo con su leche cuando llegue...?_

Cuando estaba a punto de ceder, unos fuertes brazos me tomaron de la cintura y Edward salió de mí con delicadeza. Rodé los ojos.

—Ven. —me ayudó a sentarme encima de él en la cómoda silla que había en el mismo balcón.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos mientras tratábamos de regular nuestra respiración. Podía notar que la suya iba a ritmo con la mía, a pesar de estar aceleradas, y eso fue… extraño.

—Esto es extraño. —dije en voz alta mi pensamiento mientras miraba la oscura pero hermosa vista desde nuestro departamento. Ya había anochecido, pero no hacía frío así que no era necesario abrigarnos… o vestirnos.

Su mano acariciaba mi cabello.

—Veo que sirvió el tip que te di. —comentó para sí mismo y sonreí. —¿Qué es extraño?

Lo miré esperando que cambie otra pregunta. _¿En serio Edward? ¿No tienes idea de qué es extraño en esta escena?_

—Que tú y yo…—fruncí el ceño. "Tú y yo"…_ Piensa antes de hablar, Bella. Nada de sentimientos, eh._ —Teniendo en cuenta nuestros gustos…—moví mis manos mientras hablaba debido a lo nerviosa que estaba. _¿Qué carajos? Arg, entiéndeme de una puta vez, Cullen, no te hagas el loco._ —Nosotros…—"Nosotros",_ genial. Mejor se la chupo para callarme de una vez._

—Somos amigos y solo buscamos algo de diversión, ¿no? —revisó las puntas de un mechón de mi cabello y suspiré aliviada interiormente. Diversión.

—Claro, eso es. —sonreí mientras lo miraba.

—Y, respecto a nuestros gustos…—me puse alerta. —A ti te gustan los hombres y a mí también. —rió y lo imité segundos después.

—Eso lo entiendo muy bien, pero…—me mordí el labio a no encontrar las palabras que tenía pensado decir. —¿Por qué a mí? —susurré no muy segura de lo que había dicho.

Me miró extrañado por unos segundos y pensé seriamente en lanzarme del balcón.

—Porque eres mi amiga. —dijo lentamente, como explicándole a una niña pequeña aquel hecho tan obvio.

_Carajo._

—Ujum. —asentí lentamente con la cabeza mientras detestaba este silencio incómodo, el peor de toda mi existencia.

—Eres la única amiga que tengo, ¿sabes? Es imposible tener una relación con una cuando lo primero que hacen es lanzarse encima tuyo —sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Me mordí el labio. ¿Qué mujer no lo haría? Yo me controlé en hacerlo la primera vez que lo vi porque era una quedada, pero sí lo habría hecho. —Así que, cuando me lo pediste antes de hacerlo, me dije "¿por qué no?" eres atractiva, fuiste educada al preguntármelo si podía o no…—se encojó de hombros sin notar lo roja que estaba mi cara. —Si no fuera gay, estaría con una chica como tú. —me abrazó unos segundos.

¿Algo así sienten los hombres cuando le patean los huevos? ¿O cuando la amiga que le gustaba le decía "me gustas pero como amigo"? ¿O cuándo sólo los usaban para follar?

Ahora entendía a mis ex…

—Eso es muy…—jugué con mi lengua antes de hablar. —bueno de tu parte. —traté de sonreír.

—Claro. Recuerda que estaré ahí cuando me necesites…—rió por el doble sentido de sus palabras. Me mordí el labio. Eso no estaba nada mal…

—Iré a tomar una ducha. —me puse de pie y miré toda la ciudad antes de caminar.

Todo esto fue muy extraño, pero guardaré mis instintos suicidas –excepto el de la posición sexual- para más tarde. Aún mi coño debía sentir a la anaconda Cullen antes pasar a otra vida, así que podía vivir con lo del amigo-gay-con-derechos por mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo está tu culo? —me preguntó desde el balcón mientras ingresaba al living.

—¡Perfecto! —le respondí antes de entrar a mi habitación. —Mejor que nunca. —susurré y sonreí.

* * *

**Yaaa, al fin. Como siempre, espero haberles sacado una sonrisa :D Al menos yo me río un poco cuando escribo cada locura que piensa Bella...**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Si no les contesto es porque ando algo ocupada, pero en fin. Desde aquí, un abrazo a todas :) Tal vez actualizo mañana o más seguro el lunes. Chau!**


	8. Zumba

**Advertencia: Lemmon fuerte, groserías, blablabla, ya saben lo que hay :) Laaaaamento la tardanza!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM y el pequeño fic, a mí.**

* * *

**Zumba**

Ya iban dos semanas desde la última vez que Edward y yo habíamos follado.

En estos días había estado demasiado ocupada con lo de la nueva tienda que tenía con Alice, así que cuando llegó la ropa que habíamos mandado a confeccionar, estuve prácticamente viviendo más tiempo allá que en mi propio departamento. Y como cuando regresaba tan tarde, encontraba a Edward durmiendo o... muy "ocupado" con James, quien últimamente pasaba más tiempo de lo normal por estos lares. No era que me molestara su presencia, al contrario, me alegraba que Edward pudiese pasar más tiempo con su pareja sin estar con otros a escondidas. U otra...

Ni siquiera saciaba mis ganas con Firuláis porque regresaba demasiado cansada, por lo tanto, cuando Edward esté libre, no me importará si se rehúsa a follarme como deseo, tal vez necesite utilizar fuerza bruta para que lo haga, pero mi coño será invadido por su gran verga para hacerme feliz de una buena vez después de tanto trabajo, y después de dilatar tanto a mi pequeño asterisco...

Lo merecía.

Y hablando de asteriscos dilatados... ¡Jake llegaba en unas horas! Exactamente a las 3:40 pisaba Miami, y a eso de las 4:00 ya estaría en casa. Felizmente le indiqué por e-mail, por celular y por todos los medios posibles cómo llegar al edificio. No pensaba tener que ir a rescatarlo solo porque se perdió.

Edward y James estaban durmiendo en su habitación, así que decidí esperar a mi mejor amigo en el living mientras veía algo de televisión, aunque en la noche solo pasaba porno... Bueno, qué me quedaba.

Habían pasado dos películas y yo estaba a punto de pedirle apoyo "moral" a Firuláis, hasta que alguien tocó el timbre.

Corrí descalza hacia la puerta; ya quería verlo.

—¡Jake!—grité cuando abrí la puerta y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al verlo. Se había cortado el cabello, casi al ras de la cabeza, dejando una corta capa de cabellera negra como boca de lobo. Estaba irreconocible con ése look.

—¡Bells!—dejó su maleta y vino a darme uno de sus típicos abrazos que me dejaban sin aire.

—¿Qué te has hecho?—le pregunté sobre su nuevo peinado cuando me soltó y pude respirar. Entramos al departamento mientras reía.

—Ay, ¿acaso no te gusta?—me dijo haciendo posturas para que aprecie su corte. Rodé los ojos y lo invité a sentarse al sofá.

—Te queda bien, solo que extrañaré a tu cabello largo.—me encogí de hombros.—¿Llegaste sin problemas?—me senté a su lado.

—Sí, felizmente todo tranquilo, cariño.—se cruzó de piernas.

Conversamos por mucho rato sobre lo que le había pasado en estas semanas. El nuevo peinado que se había hecho fue obra de una nueva chica que trabajaba en la peluquería donde él había pasado sus últimos 5 años como estilista. Le pregunté cómo había permitido que haga eso con su cabello, pero me comentó que quería renovarse antes de venir a Miami, aparte, se había hecho muy buen amigo con la tal Victoria. "No me estarás reemplazando con otra, ¿verdad?", le reclamé, "Tú eres irreemplazable, Bells", me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Jacob siempre aumentando mi ego.

Estábamos por irnos a dormir, hasta que Edward salió de su habitación... desnudo.

Mi cara se inundó de un rojo profundo cuando lo vi caminando por el living, él parecía no percatarse de que estaba con visita porque se sobaba los ojos mientras andaba con su anaconda colgando entre sus piernas. Los ojos de Jake se abrieron como platos cuando vio al dios desnudo caminando a nuestro lado y quise taparle la cara con una de las almohadas del sofá.

Edward entró a la cocina y Jacob giró la cabeza lentamente hacia mí con la boca abierta.

—Oh... mi... Dios...—pestañeó.—¡Cuéntamelo todo ahora mismo, Isabella Marie!—exclamó en voz baja mientras se acomodaba para escuchar mi explicación.

Exhalé frustrada.

—No es lo que piensas.—sacudí la cabeza y rodó los ojos esperando más.—Comparto el departamento con él, o bueno, él comparte el departamento conmigo y...—torcí el gesto.

—¿¡...Y!?—me apuró con las manos.

—Nada, no es mi novio, ni nada. Es gay.—susurré al decirle lo que no le quería decir.

Los ojos de Jake se abrieron aún más cuando escuchó ése último dato.

—¿Ése monumento de hombre es de los míos?—comentó para sí mismo.—Está re buenísimo...

—Sí, y su novio está adentro.—traté de decirle para que se le vayan todas las esperanzas de jugar a las espaditas o al perrito con mi amigo, pero aún así su expresión no cambió en nada. Gruñí por dentro.

—Oh, hola.—Jake y yo giramos al escuchar a Edward con un vaso de agua en la mano acercándose a nosotros.

—Edward...—me puse de pie para evitar que no note cómo Jacob se lo comía con la mirada.—Él es Jake, mi amigo que vino desde New York.—le comenté sin saber con qué cubrir su polla al aire.—Jake, él es Edward, mi...—miré rápidamente a Cullen quien esperó con una mirada profunda a que continúe.—amigo.—finalicé y sonrió ampliamente.

—Lamento presentarme así, pero no sabía que ya estabas aquí.—dijo el de ojos azules mientras le extendía su mano al nuevo inquilino.

—Te dije que vendría en la madrugada.—traté de regañarle, pero solo soné ridícula.

—No te preocupes, al contrario...—Jacob se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba su mano sonriéndole y quise maldecirle por ser tan coqueto con Edward. _¡Él tiene novio, ¿recuerdas!?_

—Espero que te sientas cómodo aquí. —Cullen respondió y comencé a mover mi pie contra el piso.—Los dejo, voy a seguir durmiendo. Buenas noches.—me miró por unos segundos y asentí rápidamente.

—Claro, sigue descansando.—le di la razón y se giró luego de sonreírme.

Jacob y yo babeamos por unos segundos mientras observábamos su trasero desaparecer por el pasillo.

—Querida, tu mandíbula ya le hizo hueco al piso.—comentó Jake y lo miré otra vez sonrojada.

—Mira quién habla.—rodé los ojos.—Vamos a dormir de una vez.—le dije y nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

Dormiríamos en mi cama, total, ya lo habíamos hecho varias veces y era casi lo mismo que dormir con Alice, solo que Jacob roncaba toda la noche.

—Te mueres por él.—comentó mientras se cambiaba el pijama. Ni siquiera era una pregunta, era una confirmación. _¿Edward se habrá dado cuenta que babeo por él cada vez que lo veo?,_me pregunté luego de lo que me dijo. Se supone que solo éramos amigos, lo hacíamos por diversión y toda la cosa...

Maldita sea, la próxima seré más discreta.

—Me gusta, eso es todo.—me encogí de hombros y me metí bajo las sábanas.

—Mmm, bueno, bueno.—terminó y se recostó a mi lado antes de colocarse el cubre ojos para dormir. Lo miré unos segundos mientras me mordía el labio.

—¿A ti?—me recosté y cubrí mi rostro con las sábanas. _Que diga que no, que diga que no..._

Escuché su risa mientras se acomodaba.

—Tiene un culo precioso.—comentó divertido y aproveché que no pudo ver la mirada asesina que le lancé.

.

.

.

Me desperté luego de solo 4 horas de sueño por culpa de los ronquidos de Jacob. Pero no fue tan malo cuando recordé que pudo levantarse antes que yo y conocer a Edward... personalmente, porque ya conocía hasta el color de sus pelotas.

Terminé de asearme, y me dirigí a la cocina, donde encontré a Cullen y a James tomando desayuno. El primero estaba solo con unos bóxers blancos y el segundo ya estaba vestido. Al parecer hoy sí se iba temprano.

—Hola, chicos.—los saludé mientras caminaba hacia la refrigeradora para sacar leche.

—Hey, Bella.—contestó James antes de continuar comiendo su manzana y volver la mirada a su _tablet_.

—Bella.—me dijo Edward y levantó su tasa para tomar el café que había en ella, al mismo tiempo que yo bebía directo de la cada de leche. Nuestros ojos se miraron fijamente y cuando terminé, me limpié la gota que había caído por la comisura de mi labio para finalizar chupándome el dedo lentamente. Como cuando él lo hizo aquella primera noche.

Cullen se ahogó y James lo miró asustado.

—¿Qué pasó, amor?—tomó su mano y Edward la retiró para darse unos golpes en el pecho.

—Nada...—sacudió la cabeza y llevó el puño a la boca para toser.—Me... ahogué con el... café.—le dijo con la cara colorada y evité echarme a reír.

Me preparé unas tostadas a la inglesa -mis favoritas- mientras intercambiaba unos cortos diálogos con los chicos, de pronto, Jake apareció con su usual micro short ajustado y camiseta sin mangas que usaba para dormir.

—Mmm, eso huele delicioso, Bells.—comentó caminando hacia mí.

Observé como James lo miró... Noté algo extraño que al parecer Edward no, pero lo dejé pasar por ahora.

—James, él es Jake, amigo de Bella que se quedará un par de días por aquí.—le presentó el dios americano a mi mejor amigo.

—Oh, un gusto, James.—mi amigo le extendió la mano y se saludaron segundos más de lo normal.

—El gusto es mío...—el rubio lo miró de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa de lado.

Fruncí el ceño.

Inmediatamente una escena invadió mi mente, una la cual me sorprendería pero me agradaría a la vez... Jacob y James. No estaría nada mal... Así tendría a Edward solo para mí. Tal vez podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer, tal vez se dará cuenta que él puede ser mío y yo suya, tal vez sepa que su lugar es con una mujer, conmigo…

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado y observé a los 3 hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa conversando como si fueran viejos amigos. Al menos Jake les caía bien y su manera tan rápida de hacer amistades le servía de mucho, como ahora.

Me preocupaba que Edward lo considere como un "amigo" al cual estaría dispuesto de hacerle favores como a mí o Demetri. Eso sí no lo permitiría… ¿Jacob y Edward? No, nunca. Jake, Alice y yo habíamos hecho la promesa de nunca estar con el chico que nos gustaba, así que lo cumplirá quiera o no.

Aunque mis temores se esfumaron cuando noté lo que hace minutos había notado… ¡A Jake le gustaba James! Lo conozco tantos años que ya sabía sus expresiones cuando un chico le gustaba y no lo iba a soltar con facilidad. Espero que no llegue a tener ningún problema con Edward si llega a tener algo con James. Aún no conocía su faceta iracunda, pero algo me decía que tampoco sería bueno conocerla.

Terminé de desayunar y fui a lavar mi servicio. Jacob, Edward y James continuaron conversando sobre temas que no entendía muy bien, así que los dejé en su jocosa charla.

No sé si fueron mis ganas de que Edward me folle duro otra vez desupués de tantos días, o el hecho de que había dormido muy poco y ya estaba con alucinaciones, pero cuando giré y miré hacia él, me sorprendí con sus ojos azules puestos en mis piernas desnudas y mi trasero. Levantó la mirada hacia mí y sonrió. Tardé un poco en devolverle el gesto, pero con la expresión extrañada.

—¿No irás al gimnasio?—le pregunté cuando James fue a recoger sus cosas y Jake a mi habitación.

—No, me tomaré todo el día libre.—se puso de pie y se estiró mientras gruñía.—¿Hoy tienes que hacer algo?

—Debo ir con Alice para coordinar los últimos detalles para el evento de mañana.—torcí el gesto.

—Oh.—asintió lentamente.

.

.

«Reina, hoy no iré a dormir a tu depa, pero estaré mañana en el evento. Promesa. Estoy bien, xoxo.» decía en el texto que Jake me mandó mientras regresaba a casa.

Seguro ya habría encontrado un buen compañero con quién pasar la noche. Él sí era rápido.

Abrí la puerta del departamento y me sorprendí al ver a Edward bailando frente a la televisión. Fruncí el ceño y dejé las llaves en la mesa que había cerca. Aún no se había percatado de mi presencia, así que lo saludé:

—Hola, bailarín.—comenté y dejé mi bolso en el sofá.

—Hey, Bella.—giró con una sonrisa para luego regresar la vista a la pantalla.—¿Te unes?—preguntó sin dejar de moverse, imitando los movimientos del profesor de _Zumba fitness._

Observé su torso desnudo con una ligera capa de sudor, sus brazos flexionarse y cómo su trasero se movía al ritmo de la música.

—Bueno.—me encogí de hombros aceptando. Fui a mi habitación para colocarme algo cómodo, como un mini short y un top que usaba las pocas veces que hacía ejercicios.

Pasé más de una hora intentando bailar a ritmo bajo las burlas de Edward. "No es mi culpa, ellos lo hacen muy rápido.", me quejé sin dejar de bailar y él soltó unas carcajadas. "Creí que te gustaba rápido.", me guiñó el ojo y quité la vista de su cautivante mirada.

—Aahhh...—exhalé con fuerza mientras nos lanzábamos en el sofá en uno de los recesos.—Hace mucho que no sudaba bailando.

—Es divertido, ¿no?—me preguntó mientras bebía de su Gatorade y asentí. Su respiración también era agitada como la mía.—No puedo estar sin quemar calorías en un día...—sacudió la cabeza y me pasó la botella.

—Se pueden quemar de otra manera.—sonreí luego de beber.

—En eso me ayudarás más tarde.—se puso de pie y presionó play.—Sigamos.—me tomó de la mano para levantarme y continuar bailando.

Esta vez, me lancé yo sola al sofá tratando de encontrar el aire. Edward no quiso que me siente, pero me importó un carajo, ya no podía más con las piernas ni con todo el cuerpo en sí.

—Pensé que durabas más...—me miró burlonamente y le levanté el dedo medio, pero solo provoqué que se burle con más ganas.

—Ya estoy muerta, no me jodas.—me recosté cerrando los ojos y controlando mi respiración.

Mis párpados se abrieron de golpe cuando sentí su respiración en mi cuello y su perfecto six pack sobre mi vientre.

—¿En serio quieres que no te joda?—gruñó en voz baja y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció. _¡JÓDEME EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!_

—Edward...—alcé una ceja, mordiéndome el labio. ¿Estaba hablando en serio o solo lo hacía como una de sus burlas?

Soltó unas risas y se levantó.

—Está bien.—apagó la televisión.—Iré a bañarme.—y se fue.

Se fue.

Simplemente se fue, dejándome húmeda, sudada y con el coño latiéndome a mil. Como siempre. Debería denunciarlo por todas las veces que provoca un incendio en mi vagina y no es capaz de apagarlo con su maldita polla.

—Te odio.—susurré frustrada mirando al techo.

* * *

**Sé que no hay leemon a pesar de que lo merecen por mi tardanza u_u Pero para el próximo capítulo si habrá y como varias lo desean :D Espero no decepcionarlas y ojalá les haya sacado una sonrisa con este cap; ése es el objetivo.**

**Pronto actualizaré, realmente las clases son algo jodidas y encima que ando enferma es peor. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews! Me motivan a continuar :) Besos.**

**PD: No habrá trío entre Edward, Jake y Bella ._. **


	9. Inauguración

**Advertencia: Lemmon fuerte y sucio, groserías, blablabla, ya saben lo que hay :) **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM y el pequeño fic, a mí.**

* * *

**Inauguración**

Nunca podré estar segura de cómo amanecí en mi cama y con la camiseta que utilizaba como pijama cuando muy bien recordaba que yo me había dormido en el sofá del living luego del incendio que provocó Cullen. Había quedado tan cansada después de nuestra sesión de baile, que ni siquiera podía levantarme para seguirlo hasta la ducha.

Supuse que había sido él, porque no recuerdo haber sido sonámbula ni siquiera de niña, y Edward era el único que estaba conmigo, así que...

Sonreí cuando lo imaginé cargándome y colocándome el pijama mientras yo dormía.

Me vestí rápidamente luego de una ducha tibia para relajar mis músculos adoloridos por lo de anoche, y acomodé mi cabello lo más elegante que pude para la inauguración. Al medio día empezaría, pero yo debía estar con un par de horas de anticipación. Se me estaba haciendo tarde.

Salí de mi habitación mientras me colocaba uno de los tacones y trataba de sostener mi cartera junto a mi celular en la otra mano. Cuando pasé por el living escuché el sonido de una guitarra que venía desde el balcón. Obviamente era Edward, pero no pude reconocer la canción. ¿Alguna suya? Seguro.

—¿Edward?—lo llamé y la música se detuvo.

Un texto llegó a mi celular. Era Jake. «Estoy esperándote junto con Alice, cariño. Tengo algo importantísimo que contarte. ¡No demores! xoxo» Fruncí el ceño. ¿Con Alice? Acá estaban todas sus cosas incluida su ropa, no se va a presentar con lo que se fue de juerga, ¿cierto?

Sacudí la cabeza. No creo que Al se lo permita.

«Espero no sufrir un ataque con lo que me cuentes, pequeña zorra. En 30 estoy allá.», le respondí.

Edward apareció sonriente y tan hermoso como suele hacerlo -al parecer, ya había dejado la guitarra en su habitación. Su jean oscuro combinaba muy bien con la camisa negra que llevaba puesta (que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules), con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y con el cuello sin abrochar. La ropa negra le asentaba tan bien que incluso a mí me dolería desnudarlo.

—¿Lista?—me preguntó entusiasmado, quizás un poco más que yo por este evento tan importante para mí.

—Vamos.—le respondí luego de acomodar mi atuendo. Tomó las llaves de su Volvo y abrió la puerta para salir.

En el camino conversamos sobre temas ligeros, y se me ocurrió preguntarle sobre lo que había escuchado hace unos minutos. "Toco guitarra desde que tengo memoria.", se encogió de hombros y lo miré expectante. "Hace mucho no lo hacía, ¿sabes? Volví a hacerlo después de meses.", sonrió y yo junto con él. "Tocas muy bien." lo halagué. "¿Te gusta cómo toco?", me preguntó en doble sentido.

El evento estaba yendo como me lo imaginaba. Incluso podía decir que mejor. Todos nuestros invitados habían asistido; Rosalie también había viajado desde New York y muy bien acompañada. Emmett, se llamaba el monumental novio que se había conseguido hace un tiempo y no estaba nada mal. Alice y yo la felicitamos por eso. Mi amiga me preguntó si Edward era mi novio, pareja o algún derivado, pero le dije que no. "Solo somos amigos." Demonios, ¿acaso parecíamos algo más?

Luego del brindis, Cullen me comentó que debía retirarse porque James lo había llamado urgente. Le dije que no había problema y se fue. Jake aprovechó la ausencia de mi amigo para acercarse a mí por primera vez en toda la tarde.

—Felicidades, guapa. Todo está que va de maravilla.—me abrazó mientras me felicitaba y le devolví el abrazo, evitando derramar el Martini que tenía en la mano.

—Muchas gracias por apoyarnos, en serio.—le agradecí y tomó de mi mano como suele hacerlo.—Ahora, ¿qué es lo tan "importantísimo" que debes contarme?—lo miré mientras se mordía el labio.

Bebí un trago antes que hable. Sospeché que necesitaría estar ebria para lo que me iba a decir.

—¿Recuerdas al novio de tu sexy amigo?—preguntó lentamente y yo asentí con temor. _Oh, no..._—Pues,—torció el gesto antes de continuar.—ahora mismo debe estar terminando con el cuerazo que vive contigo.—me sonrió rápidamente para volver a morderse el labio y abrí los ojos a tal punto que me dolieron.

—¿¡Qué!?—grité y luego cerré la boca cuando todos los invitados voltearon a mirarme.—Jacob Black, explícame en qué lío te has metido.—le resondré en voz baja.

—Tú sabes, Bells.—se encogió de hombros y volví a beber de mi copa.—Fue inmediato, o sea, cuando nos vimos por primera vez sentimos ésa química que te vuelve loco.—comentó con ojos soñadores mientras lo miraba con la mandíbula colgando debido al shock.—Bueno, entonces, ayer decidimos salir a conocernos... Claro, yo muy bien sabía que él tenía una relación con tu amigo, pero me dijo que lo dejaría por mí. ¿No es un amor?—me preguntó y yo aún continuaba sin saber qué mierda decirle.—Una cosa llevó a otra... pasamos la noche juntos... y me prometió que hoy terminaría con él.—finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

_... Perdónalo, Zeus. Llévatelo, Hades._

—Jake, ¿estás loco acaso?—le pregunté cuando pude hablar.

—De amor, sí.—asintió una vez sin borrar la sonrisa y bufé.

—Edward estaba con James, ¿al menos no pudiste esperar un poco? Te recuerdo muy bien que él te ofreció su casa para que puedas quedarte ahí.—le reprendí. Eso estaba de muy mal gusto. ¿Qué le diré a Edward? Carajo, en qué momento se le ocurrió enamorarse al tarado de Jake.

Hizo un mohín y rodó los ojos.

—Bla, bla, bla. Deberías agradecérmelo, ¿sabes? Ahora tienes el camino libre para ir donde el churro de Edward, ¿no?—me preguntó alzando varias veces las cejas y me sonrojé.

—N-no, oye, él es gay, ya lo sabes.—me sonrojé ligeramente.

—Le gustas.—me dijo mientras le pedía otro Martini al mozo que pasaba cerca de nosotros.

—Vale, como sea. Ahora explícame cómo mierda vas a hacer para sacar todas tus cosas del departamento sin que Edward te patee el culo.

—Ay, pues, James me dijo que se tomará su tiempo con él y entonces puedo aprovechar en sacar todas mis cosas antes que regrese.—se detuvo y me observó por unos segundos.—¿Me ayudarás?

—Estás-completamente-loco.—sacudí la cabeza y exhalé con fuerza. En ése momento Alice se acercó a nosotros junto con Jasper para comentar sobre lo bien que estaba quedando nuestro evento.

.

.

Estábamos Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y yo en mi departamento luego de la inauguración. Ahora celebrábamos de una manera más íntima y entre amigos, claro, sin Jacob porque él ya había sacado sus pertenencias del lugar y se había ido donde James. Rogué a todos los dioses para que no se encuentre con Edward camino, algo me decía que no sería muy grato su encuentro.

Mientras continuábamos charlando, la puerta principal se abrió.

Era Edward... y no se le veía muy alegre que digamos.

Caminó hacia el living, saludó a los presentes con un asentimiento para luego dirigir la mirada hacia mí -tan furiosa que temblé de miedo- y con un gesto me indicó que lo siga.

—Ya vuelvo.—le susurré a los chicos que no se perdieron de la mirada de Edward y asintieron sin comentar.

Edward cerró la puerta de su habitación con más fuerza de la necesaria luego de que yo ingrese y comenzó a desnudarse. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y esperé a que me diga algo.

—Quítate la ropa.—me indicó con una voz tan oscura y exigente que no dudé en hacer lo que me mandó. Me odié por hacerlo, no me gustaba que me hablen en ése tono, mucho menos sin una explicación, pero algo me dijo que sería mejor quedarme callada o sino mi traje iba a quedar destrozado.

Su camisa y sus pantalones estuvieron en el suelo en menos de medio minuto mientras yo trataba de desabrocharme el maldito sujetador pero, debido a mis temblorosas manos, no cedía el maldito broche.

—No... No puedo.—le comenté sintiéndome completamente inútil.

Suspiró y se acercó a mí luego de quitarse el bóxer. Observé fugazmente su semi erección y me mordí los labios con fuerza al mismo tiempo que tomaba de mi cintura y me giraba para ayudarme.

—Carajo, no sé cómo es esta mierda, pero no será necesario.—gruñó cuando no supo cómo desabrocharlo y me dirigió a la cama, recostándome en ella.

Se masturbó por unos segundos antes de colocarse el condón y aproveché en quitarme las bragas para luego lanzarlas al suelo. No tenía idea de qué pasaba; sospeché que era debido a lo de James, pero aún así no debía estar tan furioso.

¿O sí?

Cuando su bate estaba completamente erecto, listo para ingresar a donde se le permita, me tomó de las caderas y observó mi ya húmedo coño con el ceño fruncido. Podía notar que no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, pero al parecer se estaba dejando llevar por el enojo y la rabia que sentía en ésos momentos.

_Ah, no. Eso sí que no._

—Detente.—le dije antes que me penetre y me pareció escuchar a mi vagina insultándome por negarle lo que tanto rogaba.—Cuando lo hagamos por ahí quiero que estés más tranquilo, ¿sí?—su rostro se endureció y hablé rápidamente antes que me mande a volar.—Hagámoslo por atrás, mejor.—me giré luego de soltarme de su agarre y lo escuché bufar.

—Como sea, solo déjame follarte duro.—dijo con la voz ronca y empiné mi trasero hasta la altura de sus caderas. Traté de relajar todos mis músculos y apoyar con fuerza mis manos en la cama porque mi instinto me advirtió que esta vez Cullen no sería muy cuidadoso al momento de entrar...

...Y no lo fue.

Un aullido intangible salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta cuando su trozo de carne invadió mi estrecho agujero. _¡Me había rellenado el culo como pavo en Acción de gracias!_

No tardó en moverse como un maldito taladro contra el concreto, provocando puros gritos por mi parte y dando nalgadas cuando se le antojaba. Evité que mis brazos cedieran para terminar con el rostro entre las almohadas. No, esta vez no seré débil -por más bestia que Edward sea- y trataré de follar a su ritmo.

Con una fuerza inhumana me erguí sobre las rodillas hasta que mi espalda roce su pecho y sonreí cuando lo logré. Ahora sus movimientos eran más cortos, pero aún así rápidos. Sentí la respiración de su rugido contra mi nuca mientras agarraba mi cintura con fuerza al mismo tiempo que yo gemía con suficiencia. ¿Quería follar duro? Pues yo también podía hacerlo.

Llevé una mano hacia su cabello para sujetarme de ahí mientras movía mis caderas a mi propio ritmo. El sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando con tanta fuerza sonaba por toda la habitación junto con sus jadeos mezclados con mis gritos. Vale, podía hacerme la fuerte y todo, pero aún así era inevitable gritar con tremendos 30 centímetros de carne dura en mi asterisco. A pesar de la costumbre.

Una de sus manos apretaba mi vientre bajo, provocando cosquillas en mí. Aproveché mi mano libre para guiarlo hacia mi clítoris y gemí con fuerza cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con mi botón.

—Tócame ahí.—le dije entre dientes mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Bella...—gruñó no muy dispuesto a hacerlo y mordió mi hombro.

—¡Hazlo, maldita sea!—bramé. Ya que no me metería la verga donde más quería, al menos que me toque donde se me antojaba. Me mordí los labios cuando sus dedos hicieron lo que le pedía y pude sentir que aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas debido a que lo había enfurecido con mi petición. Llegué a arañar su cuero cabelludo mientras sentía que me iba a venir en poco tiempo gracias a su torpe pero aún placentero contacto.

_Oh, sí, oh, sí_, pensé cuando mi orgasmo estaba cerca de explotar. Movió sus dedos con más rapidez y supe que él también estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que junté con más ganas mi culo contra su pelvis.

Llevó una mano hacia mi nalga, la agarró con excesiva fuerza y sus movimientos fueron más lentos cuando se corrió junto conmigo.

Jadeó contra mi piel mientras apoyaba su frente en mi hombro y yo recostaba mi cabeza en el suyo, sintiendo cómo mi orgasmo se derramaba por mis muslos y su verga se regresaba a su tamaño "normal" dentro de mi hueco.

Sus brazos abrazaban con fuerza mi cintura al mismo tiempo que intentábamos controlar nuestras erráticas respiraciones. Luego de salir de mí, se recostó en la cama y miró al techo. Yo por mi parte, me eché boca abajo con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se esfumó cuando noté la seria expresión de Edward.

—James rompió conmigo.—habló molesto antes que le pregunte cualquier cosa.

Lo miré en silencio por unos segundos.

—Ammm, lo siento.—dije estúpidamente.

—Tú lo sabías.—me acusó aún sin dirigirme la mirada.—Sabías que a tu amigo le gustaba.

—Claro que no.—fruncí el ceño.—Lo supe al mismo tiempo que James te "informaba" su decisión.—me miró furioso.—Jake se acercó a contarme lo que pasó cuando tú te fuiste...

—De todas maneras, tú también tienes la culpa.—regresó la furibunda mirada al techo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Yo que tengo que ver con esto?—exigí saber. _¿¡Peeerdón!?_ Yo no tengo vela en este entierro, no tiene porqué culparme.

—Si tu amiguito no se hubiera quedado a dormir porque _tú_ le ofreciste quedarse, nada habría pasado.—respondió.

—Por favor, Edward, no seas ridículo.—bufé.—Tú muy bien me comentaste en un principio que lo tuyo con James no era nada serio.

No me respondió y me pregunté si no había metido la pata con mis palabras. Por supuesto que no. Edward iba haciendo "favores" a cuanto amigo se le antojaba mientras estaba con el rubio. Tal vez él hacía lo mismo, pero no debía quejarse si de un momento a otro terminaban.

—No lo tomaba en serio porque temía enamorarme, ¿sabes?—susurró.—No es la primera vez que cortan conmigo por irse con otro, por eso trataba de llevarlo a la ligera.

Quedé muda.

—Aún no entiendo qué hago mal, todo el tiempo estuve para ellos cuando más me necesitaban y traté de hacerlos felices, pero siempre me pagan con lo mismo, Bella.—me mordí el labio con tristeza.—¿Qué hago mal? Dime, ¿qué debo hacer para que no vuelva a pasarme?—me miró desesperado y con las cejas caídas.

Tuve unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarlo y decirle que debía dejar atrás su deseo por los hombres y que pruebe conmigo su gusto casi extinto hacia las mujeres.

—Yo...—_para consolar soy una mierda._—Creo que deberías estar soltero por un tiempo.—fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Solo busco a alguien que me ame.—suspiró.

Bueno, en eso no podría ayudarlo. Al menos no ahora.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que el sonido de mi maldito iPhone me hizo saltar, pero lo ignoré.

Con pereza, me levanté a recogerlo del bolsillo de mi traje cuando sonó de nuevo. Eran dos mensajes de Alice.

«Bells, los chicos y yo fuimos a mi departamento. No quisimos interrumpir aunque creo que sería imposible salir vivos si lo intentábamos. ¿Qué pasó con Edward? Me lo cuentas todo, eh! Adiós, tontis.» me sonrojé. Había olvidado por completo que ellos aún estaban afuera. ¿Nos habrán escuchado?

Especialmente a mí...

Leí el segundo texto.

«Por cierto, debido a tus gritos pude confirmar la tercera pierna de tu amigo. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Disfruta ;)», ahora mi cara estaba de un rojo carmesí.

Me habían escuchado.

Sacudí la cabeza y dejé el celular en la mesa de noche junto a la cama de Edward antes de volver a echarme como hace unos minutos. Él seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Otra vez con el silencio incómodo.

—¿Por qué... llegaste directo a... follarme duro?—le pregunté en voz baja al recordar sus palabras.

—Quería castigarte.—se encogió de hombros.—Y desahogarme.

_Já, genial._

—Ah.—dudé antes de hacerle la otra pregunta, pero igual la solté:—¿En serio querías metérmelo por adelante?—me mordí el labio.

Sonrió.

—Tenía las intenciones de hacerlo, pero no estaba muy seguro.—torció el gesto y olvidé cómo cerrar la boca.

_¿Ves? ¡Él sí quería, idiota!_, imaginé a mi vagina decirme por lo que le hice hace unos minutos.

Edward Cullen quería follarme el coño.

Excelente frase para mi lápida cuando me muera. Obviamente sería mil veces mejor si cambio el "quería follarme" por "me folló". _¿Podré cambiarla en este momento?_

—Y... ¿ya no estás seguro de hacerlo?—murmuré mientras relamía mis labios para terminar mordiéndolos otra vez.

Bajo la mirada hacia mí aún con la sonrisa en el perfecto rostro que tiene.

—Convénceme.—sus labios se curvaron hacia un lado, de manera tan excitante que ése gesto bastó para volver a humedecerme.

Sin decir nada y sin despegar la mirada de sus hermosos faros azules, me arrodillé en la cama, fui hasta la altura de sus rodillas y la rodeé con mis piernas mientras me sentaba sobre él. Empezaría con algo suave, una masturbada con un poco de besos y chupadas para que la experiencia sea más placentera de lo que tenía en mente.

Me incliné un poco hacia él y le quité el condón usado hace unos minutos. Aproveché que su bate estaba bañado en semen y lo masturbé con facilidad mirándolo fijamente. Su sonrisa se extendía junto con sus gestos de placer mientras mi mano rodeaba lo más dotado que tenía. Acerqué mi rostro a su endurecida y exuberante verga a tal punto que, sacando la lengua, podía lamer sus pelotas. Dejé cortos besitos.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó:

—Chúpalo todo.—me ordenó. Esta vez cumpliría su mandato con mucho gusto, pero solo un poco, algo mejor esperaba por tenerlo adentro aparte de mi boca.

Deslicé mi lengua por todo el largo de su pene hasta llegar a la punta y enrollarla. Su respiración se aceleraba y mi coño cada vez estaba más ansioso por ser invadido de una buena vez, pero debía esperar. Toda mi boca envolvió su grosor y mis manos se deslizaron por su perfecto abdomen al mismo tiempo que él sujetaba mi cabello pero dejando el ritmo de mis mamadas a mi propio gusto. Luego de que chupe hasta las pelotas, saqué lentamente su mazo de mi boca y volví a arrodillarme esta vez a la altura de su pelvis, donde me esperaba un pequeño gran amigo.

—Mírame.—le dije y así hizo. Podía notar en su rostro la ansiedad de lo que iba a sentir en unos segundos. Por un momento me pregunté cómo fue su primera vez y con quién, por qué no le gustó y por qué no volvió a intentar con otra mujer después de aquel entonces.

Pero mis pensamientos se hicieron polvo cuando me deslicé por su interminable polla hasta que chocó a lo más profundo de mis paredes vaginales.

_¡SÍÍÍ!_, grité interiormente ya que no podía verbalizar nada, solo jadear. Podía imaginarme a todos los doce dioses del Olimpo bailar y festejar debido a mi logro. Simplemente la sensación de al fin tenerlo dentro de mí formaba un festín en mi mente.

Y en mi vagina.

No tardé mucho en mover mis caderas como muy bien lo sabía hacer. Traté de mantener la mirada fija en los ojos deseosos de Edward, pero era tanto el placer que por momentos los cerraba con fuerza. Por su parte, apretaba mis muslos y se mordía el labio de manera inconsciente haciéndose ver más sexy de lo que ya era.

Me hubiera encantado filmar esta escena. Ver a una mujer montándose a un gay mientras ambos disfrutaban al máximo no se veía todos los días.

Algún día le propondré hacer nuestro propio film erótico.

Sonreí entre jadeos y llevé ambas manos hacia mi cabello para aferrarme de algo mientras arqueaba la espalda. _¡Qué rico, carajo!_ Tanto tiempo estando en cuatro había torcido mi columna y en esta pose podía regresarla a su lugar.

Mis saltos desesperados sonaban _fap, fap, fap_ contra el cuerpo de Cullen, un sonido ya conocido, pero con distinto significado: yo follando a un Edward casi virgen en lo que se refiere a coños.

—Mmm...—me relamí los labios sin dejar de moverme. Edward solo gruñía como un león, como un salvaje. _Vamos, Schwarzenegger de Miami, saca al Terminator que llevas dentro_, le pedí mentalmente y abrí los ojos para mirar sus reacciones.

Noté que sus zafiros estaban enfocados en algo que juré nunca pondría atención: mis tetas. Seguí su mirada y me encontré con mis pequeños montes aprisionados en mi _brassier_ pidiendo ser liberados para brincar como borregos.

Cuando alcé la vista fue porque Edward ahora estaba sentado y sus manos en la única tela que me cubría, pude ver la sed y la satisfacción en sus ojos cuando desgarró lo que llevaba puesto. Ni siquiera se dedicó en quitarme los retazos de encima y llevó su boca directo a un pezón.

Frunció el ceño mientras un rugido de placer salía desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Con la otra mano, acarició mi otra teta bailarina debido a mis cabalgadas y chillé de placer.

Esto debe ser un sueño.

—Pellízcame.—le pedí entre jadeos y no dudó en hacerlo contra mi duro pezón.

Volví a gritar y esta vez jalé de sus cabellos.

Quería llorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado estar en esta situación? Si bien era yo quien prácticamente mandaba esta vez, el hecho de tenerlo donde más quería desde hace mucho hacía todo perfecto. Divino.

—Mierda...—dijo con voz ronca sobre mi piel cuando subió a mi cuello.—Estás tan húmeda... y caliente.—comentó refiriéndose a mi apretado coño e inmediatamente _Sex On Fire_ llegó a mi cabeza. Ésa canción me prendía tanto...

Brinqué como posesa.

Formé mi boca en «o» cuando me mordió y al mismo tiempo que apretaba mis nalgas.

No supe en qué momento pasó y cómo fue que mi espalda chocó contra el colchón, pero ahora Edward estaba encima mío. _Follándome_.

No era muy fanática del misionero, pero cuando tuve la oportunidad de arañar su espalda, se convirtió en mi favorita. Sentir cómo sus músculos se tensaban bajo mis uñas con cada embestida era algo que a partir de ahora lo consideraría como el mejor pasatiempo.

Ya sentía que iba a venirme y con furia, como hace siglos -tal vez nunca- había sentido. Lo maravilloso de todo esto es que Edward no tenía puesto el preservativo y podía sentirlo piel con piel mientras se corría en mí. Una sensación exquisita si es él quien me baña con su orgasmo.

Nuestras respiraciones aumentaron la velocidad al igual que sus estocadas cuando estaba a punto de explotar.

_¡Sí, maldita sea, sí!_

—Rápido, rápido. ¡Más!—dije incomprensiblemente y obedeció. Buen chico.

Me mordió el cuello mismo vampiro cuando se corrió y mi subconsciente anotó en la lista de deberes: cubrirme por completo el cuello con base ya que lo tendría lleno de marcas; debido a que mi consciente se había esfumado cuando sentí el mejor orgasmo de mi puta existencia.

Edward dejó de moverse mientras terminaba de vaciarse en mí y luego continuó con unos más lentos.

Finalizamos y se recostó a mi lado, en la misma posición de hace minutos: mirando al techo. Solo que ahora nuestras caras estaban maravilladas por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Vaya.—dijo sonriendo.

—Ajá.—le respondí en el mismo tono.

—Eso fue...

—Fantástico.

—No sabía de lo que me perdía...

—Y hay aún más.—comenté sin mirarlo.

—Otro round.

—Ahora mismo.—lo tuve encima mío antes de terminar mi oración y volvimos a darle un espectáculo a los dioses. _Afrodita también debe estar orgullosa de mí_, pensé cuando Edward deslizó sus labios por mi vientre hasta llegar al lugar que tanto anhelaba su contacto y jadeé sonriente.

* * *

**Hola! ¡Doble lemmon y por ambos lados! Espero que les haya gustado y sacado una sonrisa esta tarde/noche. Lo iba a subir ayer, pero tuve que ir al médico ya que, por fangirlear con el trailer de BD2, mi garganta empeoró, jajaj ;_; Ye costó bastante escribir el último lemmon porque ya me había acostumbrado a hacerlo por detrás... (?) jaja. También estuve actualizando otro fic y se me fue el tiempo.**

**Bueno, mmm, creo que este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta locura. Dije que no sería muy extenso, así que finalizaré con el próximo cap esta semana. Ojalá les guste porque lo tengo pensado y me da risa, así que tal vez uds también se reirán, y si no fracasé :( **

**Recuerden que pueden leer este fic cuantas veces quieran y más si necesitan reírse de algo, como ya les dije, ése es el objetivo de todo lo que he escrito en estos días, así que cuando estén triste o alguien esté triste, compartanlo para dar alegría o tómenlo como risoterapia, jaja, aunque yo soy la que necesita terapia -_-**

**En fin, las dejo por ahora. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. León y Oveja

**Advertencia: Lemmon fuerte y sucio, groserías, blablabla, ya saben lo que hay. ¡Último cap!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM y el pequeño fic, a mí.**

* * *

**León y Oveja**

Apoyé mi espalda contra la fría pared sin hacer ruido.

Mi respiración era acelerada y me odiaba por eso, se supone que no debía hacer ni el mínimo sonido, sino me encontraría. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y el corazón latiendo a mil. Traté de acostumbrar mi mirada en la oscuridad, pero solo conseguía notar algunos rayos de luna iluminando el interior del lugar. _Mierda_, pensé. Mis manos ya estaban sudando frío y mis pies descalzos comenzaron a temblar por las ansias de salir de ahí o al menos refugiarme en un sitio más iluminado.

Sabía que no tenía a dónde huir; escapar no sería nada fácil porque él estaba escondido en algún lugar, acechándome con la mirada esperando a que dé un típico paso en falso para poder atacar.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza y entrecerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que me arriesgaba al dar un paso hacia adelante. Suspiré de alivio interiormente aunque me mantuve alerta. Carajo, quería tranquilizarme, pero el hecho de que en cualquier momento aparezca cuando menos lo espere aumentaba mi nerviosismo. Continué andando sin hacer ruido y me detuve inmediatamente cuando escuché sus pasos cerca de mí.

Rogué para que no me encuentre y fui a esconderme en la parte más oscura que tenía al alcance, pero algo me decía que ya había sentido mi presencia.

Aguanté la respiración.

—Puedes esconderte...—susurró y mis ojos revolotearon por todos lados tratando de localizarlo, pero nada. _¡Maldita sea!_

Quise salir inmediatamente de ahí, pero haría mucho ruido si llego a tropezar. _¿Me arriesgo o...?,_ volví a morderme el labio sin respirar aún. Ya estaba jodida, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Dejé de escucharlo y eso me asustó aún más, sintiéndome ridícula por eso. Suspiré en silencio y continué caminando hacia la puerta.

—... Pero sabes que no podrás escapar.—agregó y tragué con fuerza. ¿¡Dónde mierda estaba!? Apreté los dientes y seguí avanzando. Convertí mis manos temblorosas en puños. Parecía paranoica.

Me jodía no poder ver nada. Siempre odié la oscuridad, desde pequeña.

Llegué al marco de la puerta e hice un esfuerzo en respirar profundo... hasta que sentí una mano cubriendo mi boca al mismo tiempo que soltaba un chillido del susto.

—Buen intento, Isabella.—juntó su cuerpo contra el mío mientras mis pezones se endurecían inmediatamente por el tono ronco de su voz.

Traté de relajar mis músculos gracias su sorpresivo contacto y cerré los ojos.

—Felizmente elegiste un buen lugar... Original.—su otra mano acariciaba mi muslo desnudo, dejando un cosquilleo en mi piel.—Ahora que recuerdo, nunca se te ocurrió esconderte en la cocina.—ahora sus labios besaban mi hombro lentamente y movió mi cabello hacia un lado para continuar con besos mojados por mi cuello.—Dilo.—me exigió con voz divertida sin dejar de tocarme.

Abrí los ojos y gruñí. Liberó mi boca de su agarre pero me tomó con fuerza desde el cuello.

—Edward...—quise girarme, en vano. Me tenía muy bien sujeta contra su musculosa anatomía y pude sentir a un amiguito muy alegre entre los dos.

—Habíamos quedado en algo, ¿no?—su mano fue de mi muslo a mi coño. Deslizó sus dedos por mis húmedas carnes y comenzó a pellizcar suavemente mi clítoris.

Gemí con fuerza mientras agachaba la cabeza.

—Ganaste.—siseé y moví suavemente mis caderas al ritmo de sus caricias en mi sensible piel.

—Perfecto.—susurró antes de juntar mi espalda en la pared y estiró un brazo para prender la luz.

Al fin podía verlo.

Él también estaba desnudo y con el mazo más duro que el concreto detrás mío, con eso confirmé que me había observado desde que llegué.

Automáticamente nuestras bocas se juntaron para un precalentamiento innecesario ya que ambos estábamos hirviendo por empezar de una vez, pero desde que Edward y yo iniciamos con esta extraña -y seria- relación, nos prometimos hacer nuestros encuentros más afectivos.

Jadeó cuando bajé mi mano por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a su polla y enrollé mis dedos a su alrededor para masturbarlo ligeramente.

—No.—la quitó y entrecerré los ojos.—Recuerda quién ganó esta vez.—sonrió satisfecho cuando bufé.—Esta noche mando yo.—me dijo de un modo tan amenazante que temblé de ganas porque entre en mí, pero recordé cuál era mi rol esta vez.

Si hubiera llegado temprano, estaría en su puesto.

Me agarró de las muñecas y alejó mis brazos de mi cuerpo para poder besar mis expuestas e hinchadas tetas que rogaban ser mordidas y succionadas por Cullen. Cuando este comenzó a hacerlo, fue imposible controlar mis gemidos. En estos meses Edward se había vuelto un experto con cómo tratar el cuerpo de una mujer -el mío-, convirtiéndose así en el mejor amante que haya podido tener.

—¡Ahhh!—jadeé cuando sus dientes jalaron de un pezón para luego soltarlo.

—Shh...—subió a dejar un corto beso y aproveché en fulminarlo con la mirada antes que vuelva a bajar, esta vez para besar mis _otros_ labios.

La primera vez que su boca estuvo en mi coño, se sintió de maravillas. En parte porque yo ya estaba por tener el tercer orgasmo ésa noche, y porque también supe que era principiante en el sexo oral hacia una mujer, así que me obligué a mí misma sentirlo como si fuera el mejor con la lengua. Felizmente no tardó en serlo, y aquella vez en el gimnasio supo ejercitar aquel húmedo músculo suyo en mi húmeda entrada. Según yo, iba a ejercitarme con el entrenador Cullen, pero siempre terminábamos en las duchas cansándonos las lenguas y con sesiones privadas de Pilates.

Jalé de sus cabellos cuando sus manos empujaron mis caderas hacia su boca para penetrarme con su lengua y mi cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza.

Sentía su nariz acariciar mi clítoris provocando gemidos cada vez más altos. Sus grandes manos agarraron mis nalgas para moverme al ritmo que él quería acorde con sus lamidas y chupadas. Grite su nombre y vibré cuando sentí dos dedos suyos en mi interior, bombeándo rápidamente.

Desde que Firuláis había pasado a otra vida por "obra y gracia" de Mr. Músculo, el mejor reemplazo para cuando Edward me chupaba, eran sus dedos.

...Sus largos, flexibles y adorados dedos de guitarrista que encontraban con facilidad mi punto G. A veces me masturbaban mejor que yo misma.

Alcé una pierna y la dejé en su hombro al mismo tiempo que arqueaba mi espalda. Chillé cuando mordió mi hinchado clítoris a la misma vez que succionaba y me llevó al clímax.

Eso fue magnífico, y yo una precoz, pero ya qué.

Él continuó bebiendo mi orgasmo mientras yo sentía los espasmos de placer hacer temblar todo mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando el único pie que tenía en el piso, se elevó junto con mi cuerpo. Ahora tenía a Edward con mis pantorrillas en sus hombros, solo mi espalda pegada a la pared, sus manos en mi culo y sus ojos fijos en mi latente y aún deseoso coño.

—Tengo una perfecta vista desde aquí...—comentó saboreándose los labios rojos y brillantes cuando miró mi sexo rosando con la punta de su verga.

—Hazla aún mejor.—le dije con voz ronca, mordiéndome el labio al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

Él levantó sus ojos azules y metió a mi boca sus dedos bañados con mis jugos. Una manera erótica de decirme "Cállate".

Estuve a punto de partir sus dedos con mis dientes cuando entró completamente en mí. Esta posición hacía que me penetre con facilidad y muy profundo, así que no tardó en alojarse por completo en mi vagina. Por los amantes de Afrodita... Nunca me acostumbraré a la manera que mi coño abrazaba su verga, como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida a tan conocido huésped.

Sus manos subieron a mi cintura y me agarró con fuerza. Antes de empezar a embestirme, se quedó quieto mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado, provocando que todo mi cuerpo se sonroje. Las yemas de mis dedos se deslizaron por las venas que sobresalían de su piel y esperé a que empiece.

—Edward...—gruñí al sentir cómo se introducía más en mí, centímetro por centímetro, lentamente hasta llegar al fondo. _¿¡Qué espera para hacerme el baile del caballo!?_

Soltó unas risas antes de embestirme como un animal, haciendo que arquee la espalda y suelte un grito ahogado.

_¡Demonios!_ ¿Cuándo será el día que no me perfore las paredes vaginales como si fuera un maldito taladro? A veces el largo de su verga era un problema... excepto cuando el placer invadía todo mi cuerpo a causa de esta.

Uno de ésos domingos en los que andábamos desnudos todo el día, aprovechamos que no teníamos nada que hacer y medimos las partes de nuestro cuerpo. Ahí descarté que su verga midiera 30 centímetros, pero en realidad medía 25,3. De todas maneras era más largo de lo normal, y él se llevó con la sorpresa de que mi trasero era más grande que lo que había pensado.

Pero al fin y al cabo, nos importó un carajo las medidas y continuamos follando como siempre.

_Como ahora._

Apreté los dientes y clavé mis uñas en sus brazos cuando su pelvis chocó con mi clítoris. Mi respiración era cada vez más pesada conforme sentía que el placer adormecía cada célula de mi cuerpo. Yo solo gemía, jadeaba y lo maldecía entre gritos, mientras Edward me repetía entre rugidos lo estrecha que era, lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de mí y las ganas incontrolables que tenía de volver a follarme el culo.

Hace semanas que no lo hacíamos por detrás. La última vez que lo hicimos fue una noche cuando estuvimos ebrios en la playa que estaba frente a nuestro departamento y... me di cuenta que era desagradable terminar con arena en la boca mientras él follaba mi hueco. Así que le dije que debía acostumbrarse a mi vagina luego de haber perforado tanto asterisco incorrecto, y de paso para que se dé cuenta que hay otro agujero donde realmente su verga pueda entrar sin mucho dolor y más placer para ambos.

Una de mis piernas cayó y se quedó colgando en sus brazos, pero al parecer no lo incomodaba. Eso era lo bueno de tener a un novio que iba al gimnasio todos los días: mis 55 kilos no eran mucha carga para él cada vez que me levantaba.

Sus movimientos fueron más rápidos y mis gemidos más agudos, llevé mis manos a mis senos y comencé a masajearlos consciente de que Edward los veía con ganas de morderlos pero la posición se lo impedía.

—Bella, Bella, Bella…—gruñó cuando estuvo a punto de venirse y bastó unas embestidas más para que suelte un largo gemido cuando estalló en mi interior.

Las corrientes de placer llegaron a cada rincón de mi ser mientras el orgasmo nos chocaba a ambos como una bomba atómica. Fue potente y estremecedor, como suele serlo todos los viernes de cada semana. Habíamos elegido ése día para llevar a cabo nuestras fantasías o algunos juegos sexuales que se nos ocurrían en nuestra pervertida mente. Quien mandaba la situación era quien llegara primero a casa después del trabajo; se desnudaba, se escondía y esperaba a su "presa". Luego de aceptar la derrota con un humillante "Ganaste", el otro iniciaba con el espectáculo de lamidas, mordidas y jadeos.

Este viernes tuve el papel de la presa, pero siempre terminaba comiéndome al cazador.

Edward bajó mis piernas con cuidado y sin desconectarse de mí, así que abrió un poco mis extremidades para continuar con el movimiento de sus caderas mientras su verga indicaba que ya había terminado con su erupción.

_Alabadas sean las pastillas._

Juntó nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y volvimos a besarnos, esta vez no tan ansiosos como en el primer neso ya que estábamos cansados, pero todavía podíamos durar unas rondas más.

—Ése juego del león y la oveja me asusta, ¿sabes?—comenté al mismo tiempo que dejaba unos besos en su pecho.

—Admite que te gustó.—sonrió mientras acariciaba mi espalda y sus labios se posaban en mi frente.

—Y mucho, pero odio la oscuridad.—hice una mueca cuando salió de mi interior. Aproveché para abrazarlo en vez de ir a limpiarnos.

—¿No recuerdas el viernes pasado cuando me dejaste atado a la cama hasta el día siguiente?—preguntó y pude imaginarlo rodando los ojos.

Fue inevitable reír; ése viernes fue mi noche y sí que la disfruté.

—También te gustó.—atrapé una de sus tetillas con los dientes y jalé ligeramente de ella mientras clavaba mis uñas en sus firmes nalgas.

—Estamos a la par, entonces.—gimió y bajó sus ojos hacia mí.

Noté en su mirada que tramaba un plan oculto y a la vez divertido -para él- porque algo me indicaba que iba a disfrutar mucho cuando lo lleve a cabo.

Supe qué quería insinuar y suspiré.

—Oye...—entrecerré los ojos.

Me tomó de la cintura para girarme y quedar frente a la isla de la cocina luego de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia ella. Posé las palmas de mis manos en los azulejos negros y mis ojos se cerraron cuando sentí a Edward rozándose contra mí.

—Sabes tan bien...—susurró dejando besos y lamidas entre mis omóplatos, provocando que me estremezca sin poder evitarlo.

Sentí como acomodaba su verga entre mis piernas pero no para penetrarme, sino para cubrirla con mis jugos del orgasmo anterior y de la excitación que empezaba a sentir en estos momentos. Solté un coro de jadeos cada vez que sus caderas retrocedían y su punta chocaba con mi clítoris.

Poco después, cuando volvió a estar duro, me inclinó hacia adelante y cubrió por completo mis senos anhelantes de su contacto con sus manos mientras los masajeaba.

—No te corras adentro.—suspiré temblorosa y recibí una nalgada por mi petición.

—¿Tan fuerte fue tu orgasmo... que no recuerdas quién manda esta noche?—preguntó mientras juntaba su pecho con mi espalda para dar mordiscos en mi hombro sin dejar de apretar mis tetas.

—¡Edward!—grité cuando sus dientes se hundieron con fuerza en mi piel.

Hoy no tendría piedad, al parecer.

—Grita todo lo que quieras, pero de todas maneras voy a devorarte: esta noche eres mi presa, Isabella. _Recuérdalo._

Sus palabras tuvieron un tono más excitante que amenazante así que me mordí el labio, impaciente porque entre en mí.

Por donde sea y como sea.

Cuando su hinchado y húmedo glande estuvo a punto de entrar a mi asterisco, fruncí los labios mientras buscaba dónde clavar mis uñas, iba a necesitar aferrarme de algo y los utensilios de la cocina no eran muy apropiados, que digamos.

Bramé la primera estupidez que vino a mi mente cuando entró por completo en mí. Agradecí que no haya sido tan salvaje al momento de ingresar... pero la caballerosidad le duró solo unos segundos. Sus embestidas me empujaban contra los azulejos y podía imaginar los hematomas que tendría en los huesos de la cadera al día siguiente.

Traté de mover me junto con él, pero mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo cuando sentí sus dedos en mi vagina y el talón de su mano apretando mi clítoris. Mierda, ese era mi punto débil. Apreté los dientes, hice un puño con mis manos a tal punto de clavarme las uñas en las palmas y agaché la cabeza mientras jadeaba cuando sus manos apretaron mis senos con fuerza.

Una mano suya subió a mi cuello y la otra se enredó en mi cabello para jalarlo hacia atrás, provocando un grito agudo de mi parte.

Cada segundo bociferaba con más ganas gracias a la anaconda de Cullen. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tenerlo adentro de mí por la puerta de atrás, así que ambos estábamos a gusto... Más que a gusto.

Él también se unió a mis aullidos, hasta que nos congelamos cuando sonó el timbre. Moví mi trasero para que continúe, pero Edward seguía sin moverse.

_¿Pero qué mierda?_

—Ni se te ocurra.—gruñí cuando a mi mente llegó una escena parecida a la de ahora, cuando fue a atender la puerta y me dejó en plena cogida. Sabíamos quién estaba afuera tratando de jodernos la velada.

Escuché su risa y me dio una embestida con fuerza.

—Tranquila, oveja... Nada interrumpe mi caza.—comentó antes de continuar con sus embistes.

El timbre continuó sonando y sonando, pero nos importó una mínima mierda. Yo no dejé de gritar y Edward no cesó con sus empujes salvajes a pesar de que el perro de la vieja de al lado se había despertado por lo gritos que salían de la habitación 69 en el piso seis.

.

.

.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Ok, excusas inexcusables por las que no subí el capítulo a tiempo :( Tenía pensado actualizarlo el 20-09, porque era un mes exacto desde que inicié con "Piso 6" pero no pude. Lo siento, la verdad.**

**Grrrrracias a:**

**I'm feeling good, Luciana, Carolina, Mademoiselle Elena, MARIIPATTZ, anamart05, karenov17, lobalunallena, kpatycullen, priscila, luzmarinaa, Ximena, liz. cat .miau, karito CullenMasen, Vero de Masen Cullen, musegirl17, Kriss21, beakis, rainbow raw, isa-21, Alejandra, vickycullen, Neko de Pattinson, Litha McGuiness, lesly, gigi thebest cullen, 98' Alejandra, BkPattz, torposoplo12, Caniqui... (espero no haber olvidado a alguna) por haberme acompañado en este pequeño viaje con sus reviews diciéndome que les gustó o les causó risa. Eso fue lo que me motivó a seguir con este fic! Gracias otra vez :)**

**También para las lectoras fantasmas(?) y quienes lo guardaron en favoritos y/o siguieron la historia.**

**Un beso! Espero algún día hacerlas reír otra vez con lo que escribo :)**


End file.
